Solitary Hearts
by trizfores
Summary: With Severus being the cold hearted bastard that he is, and Hermione being broken hearted, will their hearts ever be able to love each other? A post Marriage Law fic. SSHG R&R pls. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 1

Hermione Snape sat on the edge of the bathtub in her bathroom, hoping, wishing, and praying all at once.

Three years ago, Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. Voldemort was no longer alive, and had just become a memory of the past. The British Wizarding world was free from his evil clutches, and its people never felt freer and safer. However, there were consequences that the people had to pay after the war, for there were losses. One of them was that the population count had dramatically dropped. The Ministry then passed the Marriage Law and enforced it a year later.

The law stated that a pureblooded wizard had to contract for a muggle born witch to be his wife. It was made to stabilize a stronger future for the generations to come, having a new breed of half blooded children. The witch had no choice but to marry a pureblooded wizard, otherwise she would be banished from the British Wizarding world. She had no say as to who she would marry. She did have some slight choice in deciding who she would marry when she had received more than one contract. Those were her limited options.

Hermione was not an ordinary muggleborn witch. She was part of the Golden Trio, and best friend of the infamous Harry Potter. Also, she was the brightest muggleborn witch of her time. Her genes, non-magical and magical were at the top. With her brains, came very strong and magical powers, making her the best muggleborn witch candidate to marry for any pureblooded wizard.

Lucius Malfoy was one of the many pureblooded wizards that had contracted for Hermione. He was a Death Eater—a follower of Voldemort during the war. Unlike his other faithful brother and sister Death Eaters, he was the only surviving one that didn't go to jail. Everyone else was sentenced to Azkaban for life. How? In one word, it was all because of money. He was the richest wizard in the British Wizarding world and just easily bribed himself out of going to Azkaban. He once had a wife name Narcissa. A few years back though, she had committed suicide. Lucius became an eligible candidate for the law.

Another Malfoy that contracted for Hermione was Lucius's son, Draco. Of course, he was younger and Hermione's age. He was like his father though in all ways. If Voldemort had lived for another year, Draco too would have become a Death Eater. Like father, like son. He wanted Hermione just as badly as his father did.

In the end, Hermione had married Severus Snape. Double spy-death eater for the Order, and war hero, just like her. Severus wasn't her first choice. She wanted to marry Ron. They had once been an item during their sixth year, but broke it off later on because she had a few issues with him. Still, to her, Ron seemed like the best candidate in the list. He still loved her, and perhaps, she would learn to love him, but… she loved another.

It was Albus Dumbledore that forced the both of them to marry. It was for Hermione's own good and protection. Ron wasn't strong enough to defeat either of the Malfoys if they went after him, wanting to kill him to get to Hermione. Severus was the best option for her for he was a very powerful and strong wizard himself. There weren't many choices of Order members for her to marry. Sirius was dead, and Remus was a werewolf. There was really only Severus.

Right after the war, Hermione had taken an apprenticeship with Minerva McGonagall which was a two year program, wanting to become a Transfigurations mistress, and to teach at Hogwarts. She had her life planned out. A year into the program though, things changed when the Marriage Law was passed.

In all honesty, she loved Severus. She had some glimmer of hope within her that he would somehow open up to her and return her feelings. Sadly, she was mistaken. Her marriage with Severus was anything but romantic or intimate. It was just a magical piece of paper that proved that they were together. Of course, they had to fulfill the requirements of the law, and have sex twice a week and try for an heir. Those moments were the only times where they had such closeness and contact. The both of them slept in different bedrooms in Severus's chambers when they weren't engaging in their consummation night. He never showed that he cared for her, but he was protective of her. The Malfoys were not the only ones that wanted vengeance and to harm her, but also the sons of other Death Eaters.

Nonetheless, Hermione's heart was broken. There was no hope for actual love between her and Severus in their marriage. No hope at all.

Disrupted from her thoughts, Hermione stared down at the muggle pregnancy test right next to her, and watched as a positive sign slowly formed on the indicator.

"Shit!" Hermione muttered to herself.

This wasn't part of the plan.

-----

AN – Hope you enjoyed, liked or loved this 1st chapter. I will try and make this fic very angsty. Be warned, some tissues maybe needed along the way. **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 2

"Sunday. No having to teach the dunderheads today," Severus muttered to himself as he buttoned up his black top with his fingers. He could have used a wand doing them, but always did them manually. There was some pride in doing some things without magic, and making them perfect on one's own.

Severus Snape's life was not easy. He had hardships in the past, and dealt with them. In some cases, he was still dealing with them. Though his life seemed like it was problematic at times, it was simple to him. Complex and yet not. Not easy and yet simple. Planning things thoroughly, and avoiding people and emotions, are what led him to where he was at this point in his life, making him the man that he was.

Sometimes Severus had to ask Merlin what he had done to deserve such a life. He thought he had paid due to his mistakes at certain points in his life, but in the end, he felt like he was still being punished. Happiness and love were emotions that he had not felt for so many years. He asked himself a few times when he was going to feel them again like he had felt in his early years. With the way things were in his life, he thought, never again would he feel them.

He was one of the main reasons why Voldemort was defeated. With the Dark Lord no longer existing, he barely felt any emotion within himself. It didn't mean though, that a burden was lifted off from his shoulders. He felt relieved yes, but no joy or happiness. Still, he felt numb.

---

"Severus, we need to talk," Hermione told him as she sat across from him at the small dining table.

The meals in their chambers, as always, had barely any conversation between them. If there were words to be exchanged, it was Hermione that did most of the talking, informing Severus of what her agenda or plans were for the day. It was never the other way around.

Severus turned his attention away from the Daily Prophet and cocked an eyebrow up when he looked at Hermione. He then looked back at the paper and started reading it again as he bit into his toast.

Hermione gritted her teeth. She knew he was listening, but she wanted his undivided attention. What she was going to say was very important. "I'm pregnant," she finally said, knowing that that would get his full attention no doubt.

Severus stopped midsentence with what he was reading. His ears and brain tried to register what she had said. "That is impossible," he said as he continued reading the paper again.

Dropping her fork on her plate, Hermione snorted. The man was the most stubborn person in the world. "Well I am," she stated more firmly.

Severus lowered the paper, putting it next to his plate. "You are on the pill, woman. It isn't possible that you are with a child."

"Did you forget what I told you, Severus?" she asked. "Muggle pills are not like contraceptive potions or charms. They do not prevent pregnancy a hundred percent."

"Are you forgetting the reasons why we chose for you to take the pill?" he asked back. "You _cannot_ be pregnant."

"Too bad, but I am."

"Then it cannot be mine."

Hermione's jaw dropped at what he had just said. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Before we would have sex, I would always ask you if you had taken your pill and you would say, yes you did. Again, it is not mine."

"How dare you even think that I would sleep with another man!" Hermione said aloud, raising her voice in anger. "Despite the circumstances of our marriage, I have kept my vows to you."

"It is not mine!"

"You cannot deny it!"

"I will not be stuck with a stupid know-it-all for the rest of my life!" Severus bellowed. Right after the words came out of his mouth, he noticed the hurt in Hermione's eyes. He didn't mean to say such a thing and wasn't thinking about what he was saying. His features softened, as well as his voice. "Hermione-"

"Forget it, Severus," Hermione interrupted him. "I should've expected that from you." She stood up from her chair and straightened out her blouse. "I should get going and start helping Minerva." Without another word, or a glance back at her husband, Hermione walked out of their chambers. The tears she was fighting finally came out as soon as she stepped out of the door.

Severus slumped back in his chair, and held the bridge of his nose with his fingers while he closed his eyes. Dammit all to hell! This wasn't part of the plan. Hermione wasn't supposed to get pregnant.

Like many people, Severus and Hermione did not approve of the Marriage Law. They all were against it and wanted it abolished right away, and hopefully it would get abolished. Severus and Hermione had planned that they had to avoid having children, or even a single child.

The law clearly stated that it was made to produce a new, stronger generation, thus, produce children. Any form of contraceptives were illegal, and could sentence the married couple to Azkaban for a good number of years. There was a discovery though that Severus and Hermione made.

Marriages in the wizarding world were bound by magically binding contracts. And with the Marriage Law in full swing, the contracts could detect a certain number of things. Contraceptives were against the law, but there was a loop hole in it. Contraceptive forms from the wizarding world were the only ones that the contract could detect, not contraceptives from the muggle world. So, they thought it best for her to take muggle birth control pills. Regular sexual consummation could also be detected by the contract. They had to have sex at least twice a week, otherwise that would be qualified as breaking the law as well.

Not having a child meant that Severus and Hermione could get on with their personal and separate lives once the law was abolished. It had to get abolished eventually. There were people protesting against it, and the Ministry would eventually back down and give in to the people's demands of discarding the law.

Severus groaned. Now that Hermione was pregnant, it would force the both of them to stay together because of the child that they would have—the child that neither of them wanted. Even though the law was to be abolished, they would still have to be together up to a certain level for the sake of the child.

No. Severus didn't want anyone in his life. He wanted—no, needed his solitude. He didn't like it when people invaded his personal space. Hermione already was more than enough. Again, things in his life were not going as planned. He was going to have a child.

Why was life so cruel, he thought to himself? He also cursed at himself for not meaning to hurt Hermione's feelings. He was still a cold-hearted bastard as it was. He wasn't going to change, nor was he planning to.

-----

AN – The plan explained. Severus, still the bastard… **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 3

"Good morning, Minerva, Albus," Hermione said as she walked passed them after she entered Minerva's office and headed towards her own desk at one side of the room.

Albus and Minerva greeted Hermione with a smile, which both turned into frowns when they saw some tears down the young witch's cheeks. Most of the time, Hermione was a lively person, though there were times when she was not. Transparent was what she was. Never able to hide her emotions even if she tried.

"Is there a problem, Hermione, dear?" Minerva asked as she looked at her.

Hermione huffed and then answered, "Severus is the problem." Shaking her head, she reached a hand out to the essays that she was supposed to check. Her hand though just rested on it, unmoving. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to tell herself to calm and focus on work.

"Another disagreement I presume?" Albus asked. Severus and Hermione were the two most stubborn people that he had ever met. They did have their few disagreements with regards to work and research. One always tried to prove the other wrong if they couldn't agree on something. "I'm sure it'll pass shortly."

"Shortly as in eight to nine months?" Hermione asked as she shook her head. When she saw that the other two frowned, she then said the words. "I'm pregnant.

Minerva gasped with a hand on her mouth while Albus smiled with a very bright twinkle in his eyes.

"How wonderful!" Albus exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

"This is what we were avoiding! It wasn't part of the plan!" Hermione reminded them.

Both Albus and Minerva knew of their plans since the day the union between the two had been planned out. They understood why Severus and Hermione were trying to avoid having a child in their marriage. As long as neither one of them were getting hurt in the relationship, they respected and supported the couple's decisions.

"When did you find out?" Minerva asked as she approached Hermione along with Albus at her side.

"This morning," Hermione replied as she sat in her chair.

"And I presume that Severus didn't take it well?" Albus asked.

"Bastard," Hermione sniffled as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "He stated that the child wasn't his and… whatever…" she shook her head, unable to continue. She then stared blankly at the quill in front of her and muttered to herself, "And to think that I actually loved him before."

Minerva placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and tried to comfort Hermione. She looked at Albus with sad eyes. Neither of them knew that Hermione had feelings for Severus at all.

"I never slept with another man. I am not that type of person," Hermione admitted softly.

"We know that, my dear," Minerva said.

"Hermione," Albus started as he bent down to level with her and look directly in her eyes, "why don't you go and see Poppy immediately? You can also take some time off. I will help Minerva with her essays."

Hermione looked at the old wizard through the tears in her eyes. "Am I really that repulsive that he hates me so much?" she asked. "I haven't done anything to hurt him have I?"

Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, wiping away the tears on Hermione's cheeks. "You are one of the most loving people on the face of this planet. You haven't done anything wrong, Hermione. Severus is just who he is, you know that."

"I hate him!" Hermione said with an evident amount of hatred in her voice even though she sounded sad.

"Come now," Albus said as he pulled Hermione to her feet. "You must go to Poppy and make sure that your little one is alright."

Hermione nodded as she took the handkerchief that he handed to her. After saying her soft thank yous and goodbyes, she exited the room.

"I am going to give Severus a piece of my mind!" Minerva said in anger. "He is anything but a husband in their marriage."

"You and I both said that their marriage wasn't going to work out the in the beginning," Albus said.

"But it was _you_ that said that there could have been a possibility of something blossoming between them—love," Minerva reminded him. "It has been almost two years, Albus, and Severus hasn't changed at all. You told me that this would do him some good."

"There was no other option. Just give him more time, Minnie."

"More time?! Clearly Hermione's heart is already broken. And the child… an innocent that might get hurt at the end of all this as well."

"The child isn't born yet," Albus said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his little tin of lemon drops. "I shall go down and talk to Severus myself." Popping a lemon drop in his mouth, he left and headed down to the dungeons.

---

On the way to the infirmary, Hermione had been nervous. She never really liked having checkups and visiting doctors. From her past, it was always negative news that she had heard. It was never positive. Walking through the infirmary doors, she felt somewhat relieved that there were no students in the infirmary.

"Good morning, Hermione," Poppy greeted her as soon as she saw Hermione.

"Morning, Poppy," Hermione said with a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" the medi-witch asked. "It is very rare that I see you here in the infirmary."

"Umm… I took a pregnancy test this morning and-"

"You are with a child," Poppy concluded with a smile as she pulled her wand out.

Hermione nodded and sat down on the cot that Poppy gestured her to.

As the tip of Poppy's wand pointed at her stomach, she started to feel a tingly feeling. Few seconds passed, and the tip of the wand glowed an array of bright colors.

"It looks like you and Severus will be having a little girl," Poppy informed Hermione. with her wand set down, she started to write things up in the chart on her lap.

Severus and her anger were quickly and briefly forgotten as Hermione smiled at the thought of having a daughter. If she were to have children, she always wanted to have a girl first. One that could grow up and become just as headstrong as herself.

"And you are about four weeks along," Poppy said.

Hermione frowned and thought about her timeline on the calendar. She was late with her menstrual cycle, which was one of the reasons why she had decided to take a pregnancy test.

"When you are three months along, we could take a sonogram and hear the baby's heartbeat. Sure you and, hopefully, Severus will enjoy that."

Hermione nodded, cursing inside. Damn Severus for yet again, she felt depressed by the pain he had caused. Her brief happiness was very short lived. "Is that all?"

"Morning sickness most possibly will come soon enough as a lot of females go through it. Severus could brew you some potions to help calm the nausea, and not to worry, it will not harm the baby."

Hermione didn't like the idea of asking Severus to brew her potions. She never asked him for favors. She could easily brew them herself, but brewing potions was really not safe for pregnant witches. The fumes were toxic at times and could cause harm. She decided that she was going to try her best with the morning sickness. Surely, she could cope with it easily.

Hermione said her thanks to the witch and started to head back to Minervas' office. She had to get back to work, and try hard not to think of Severus.

---

"What is it now, old man?" Severus asked as he saw Albus walk into his private potions lab form the corner of his eye. He was busy stirring the potion in his cauldron, never losing count.

"Hermione came by and we had a little talk," Albus answered as he sat on the stool across from Severus.

Before Severus put the stasis spell on the cauldron, he gave the potion a final stir. "I assume she told you and Minerva then?"

"Congratulations!" Albus said with a smile. "You should rejoice, Severus, you are about to become a father."

"It wasn't part of the plan!" Severus drawled very slowly, leaning more on his hands that were set on the table, inching his face towards Albus.

"Life cannot be planned out fully," the older wizard stated.

"Bullshit!" Severus said aloud as he pulled back and stood up straight on his feet. He glared at Albus as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Albus was never intimidated with Severus's glare, so he just continued on speaking. "You hurt her feelings, Severus. Do you have to despise her so?"

"I am a man of solitude and I prefer to be alone, need I remind you."

"Are you happy alone my boy? I remember long before when a certain muggleborn had captured your heart."

"I am not happy with her, nor will I ever be!" Severus growled. He hated it when other people ended up talking about his past.

"There is still a chance, Severus. Will you not give it?"

"If there was still a chance, Hermione Granger would not take it, nor would I give it."

"I wasn't talking about Hermione," Albus said as he stood up. "I was talking about _you_, giving yourself that chance."

Severus gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as he watched Albus walk out the door. Damn the old man for putting him into a marriage that he didn't want in the first place. It was his fault that he and Hermione were placed in this situation.

His hand went on the table and quickly pushed at the potion ingredients, making them fly and crash towards the wall. "Fuck!" he shouted letting out all his anger, destroying things left and right. He was angry at everyone, even himself.

-----

AN – The drama and angst… More to come… **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 4

It was passed curfew. On the way to the dungeons Hermione didn't spot a single student sneaking about, and she was thankful for it. She didn't feel like giving students detention or deducting house points from them.

Hermione had spent the entire day in Minerva's office, drowning herself in her work. As a professor herself for first year students, and doing some research on the side, she had a good amount of work to deal with. Work however could not take her mind off Severus. She didn't just curse at him in her head, but at herself as well.

Never was she content with her life. There seemed to be more problems that she had to deal with just when she thought that everything would sail smoothly at certain points in her life. The glass may have been half full, but it was also half empty. Hermione was quite jealous of others at times.

Harry and Ginny seemed to be the perfect couple, and were happily married. Surprisingly Ron himself seemed to be happy with Lavender Brown. They were even engaged, and were to wed soon. With the way things were going in her marriage, Hermione concluded that she was never going to be happy with Severus. The man that she once loved, wasn't the man she thought he was.

---

When Hermione walked into her chambers, she noticed Severus who was seated right in front of the fireplace. Right away, she noticed that he was only wearing his pajama pants, and had a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Without saying a word to him, she walked straight into her bedroom.

Severus had snapped towards the door as soon as he heard it open. Seeing that it was Hermione, his eyes followed her as he did not say a word. He had been waiting for her for almost an hour. Not seeing her the entire day, he knew well that she was avoiding him.

He thought about her and the situation that they were in the whole day. Definitely, he was on uncharted waters, not knowing what to do and not liking it either. Making himself drunk was what he always did when thought about his problems, which was almost every night. He knew it was best, though, not to get drunk at all. Instead, he hoped that the little firewhiskey that he drank would give him the liquid courage needed to talk to Hermione. After a few minutes of debating and deciding, Severus set the glass down on the side table, stood up and walked towards her bedroom.

---

"I am in no mood to fight, Severus," Hermione warned him as she set the alarm at the side of her bed. She knew that once they got into a discussion, she would explode at him. Her anger for him was a boiling rage within her.

Standing near the door, Severus started to speak. "My behavior towards you was… unacceptable. And with what I had called you, I…" he stopped not being able to say the word.

"That's rich!" Hermione shook her head as she looked at him. "You can't even apologize to me properly. I wasn't expecting one anyhow."

Severus gritted his teeth. He wanted so much to shout at Hermione, but kept his temper intact. He was never one to apologize. "What do you expect me to say? What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't expect you to do anything," Hermione replied with a shrug. "You said that the child I am carrying is not yours, and it's not."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Severus asked aloud as he marched towards her, and towered over her.

Remaining as calm as she could, Hermione looked up at him, trying to fight the tears that formed in her eyes. "You said it wasn't your child and it's not. It's mine, and mine alone. I have put more into this marriage than you can ever imagine."

"I am in this marriage as well, witch!" he bellowed at her.

"Are you?!" Hermione shouted back at him as she stood up. Her eyes glared daggers at him. "You don't talk to me like a wife, or treat me as one. I don't exist to you!"

"I have given you your space and let you live your life as is. If it weren't for me, you would have ended up with one of the Malfoys. After one of them raped the shit out of you, and abused you, you surely would be dead soon after."

"At least to them I would exist in their eyes." Tears eventually started to fall from Hermione's eyes. "You don't even see me."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know that exist in your eyes, Severus. I need to be not just noticed, but touched and held. It feels like you don't give a shit about me, but I need to feel cared for. I am only human."

Severus shook his head and stepped back. He snorted as he ran a hand through his hair. "You are asking for the impossible."

"I thought it was possible before, but not anymore. You still have feelings for Lily that you hold to yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. And don't you dare bring her into the conversation when she has nothing to do with us! She is _dead_."

Hermione sat herself down at the edge of her bed, feeling defeated. She looked at the wedding band on her finger, turning it with her thumb. "I always respected you for who you were. Intelligent, brave, and strong. Risking yourself for others. Those were the main reasons why I fell in love with you before."

Severus's mouth slightly gaped open when he heard the words. She fell in love with him?

"And with the Marriage Law, I knew that we would be forced together eventually. I had hoped that possibly you would open up to me eventually… Maybe even love me." She sniffled as she shook her head. "I thought wrong. You still hold feelings for Lily in your heart, and love her."

Severus frowned. His wife could read him well, when he couldn't read her at all.

"And it hurt me and broke my heart. I know you still have a picture of her in your desk drawer. I saw you stare at it once when I wanted to speak with you about something. When I saw you, I just walked away." Pausing, she gathered up the strength within her to continue on. It hurt just talking about Lily, her husband's only love. "And after we have sex, and you sleep next to me, sometimes you say her name. You say it and call to her with such… feeling."

"I-I didn't know," Severus said softly. He didn't know what exactly to say or how to react. He was shocked with everything that she had just said.

Hermione looked up at him as more tears went down her cheeks. "Sometimes, I want to blame you and say that it was you that broke my heart, but it was really all my fault. It was wrong for me to expect so much from you." Again she looked down at her ring. "The only time when we were actually close was when we had sex. I was nothing more than an obligation on a piece of paper—just a mere fuck to you."

Severus felt something hurt inside him with Hermione's final few words.

"Just leave, Severus, please," Hermione pleaded. She then lay herself down on the bed, her back to him. The need of wanting to cry everything out was coming out. She didn't want Severus to see her that way.

Severus wanted to say something more, but no words came out of his mouth. He watched Hermione for about a minute and then said, "You were _never_ just a fuck, Hermione."

Hermione finally broke down in sobs as soon as she heard the door close. All she could feel was pain. If possible, it felt as if her heart was breaking all over again.

---

Even if he was drunk as hell, lying on the couch, Severus still could clearly think about the conversation that he had just had with Hermione. His problems with her could not be ignored or forgotten for even a few minutes if he tried. It was eating at him and bothering him. He didn't know that he did her wrong in the past, and also didn't know how to make things right for the future.

Finally, after a torturous two hours of drinking and thinking, he could feel his eyes start to get heavy. As he welcomed himself into the darkness that was sleep, the empty firewhiskey bottle had slipped from his fingers, falling with a thud to the floor.

A name had escaped his lips, calling to someone…

And it wasn't Lily's name.

-----

AN – The pain… I even had a difficult time typing up this chapter. **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 5

Severus walked into his chambers and threw his robes on the back of the couch, with a growl and scowl on his face. Damn, one of his students seemed to be much worse than Neville Longbottom. He never thought it was possible, but it was true. Scott Richardson managed to blowup one cauldron and then melt another soon after. Thankfully, there was no one that was seriously injured.

As Severus unbuttoned the buttons on his top shirt, he couldn't help but think of Hermione yet again. Over a week had passed since the argument, or rather, the conversation that they had. From them on, he noticed that she had been avoiding him, and had barely even spoken to him. The only time in which they were together was when they had to eat their meals at the Great Hall since they sat together. Even during those times, they didn't speak to each other. There was a moment in which he tried to ask how she was, but she gave him a quick glance and resumed on with her meal.

The anger and the conflict between them was just getting worse, he could feel it. Severus wanted to try and make things right, but didn't know exactly how or where to start. He couldn't even manage a simply apology.

Poppy had approached him the day after, and told him of Hermione's first appointment. He was going to have a daughter. He remained neutral and passive throughout his time with the medi-witch, but was pleased to know that both his wife and their unborn child were doing well.

Abortion was not a subject that was brought up. To his conclusion, he knew right away that Hermione had decided to keep the child. They both didn't want it, but an abortion was something that he probably couldn't live with, even though it was his own child. He wasn't as cold-hearted as others would have thought, and would never ask Hermione to abort their child.

Severus's head snapped towards the front door when he heard it open, and bang against the wall in full swing. In came Hermione, running towards her bedroom door, eyes wide open with her hands on her mouth. He knew that it was morning sickness right away. Thinking about the days that had passed, he had wondered why he had never seen Hermione in such a state. Then again, they barely spent time together.

---

Kneeling at the side of the toilet bowl on the floor, Hermione groaned as her chin rested on the seat of the bowl. She glanced down and saw that most of the contents of her stomach were inside. Closing her eyes, she felt the dizziness and nausea again, wondering if it was ever going to stop.

Morning sickness wasn't only in the mornings. For Hermione, it was an all day sickness actually. And as the days progressed, it only seemed to get worse. She hated it. she couldn't control it. It always made her feel like shit. She was six weeks along, and probably had another six weeks to go before it stopped as she would enter into her second trimester. Six more weeks of nausea that she couldn't bare much longer.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened when she felt a cool towel being wiped on her forehead. It was Severus that she saw, and it was him that was on the other end of the towel. "What do you want?" she muttered.

"Nothing," Severus replied. "Just making sure that you are doing well, and apparently, you are not." He wasn't one to comfort an ailing woman in need. Hermione obviously wasn't just any woman, but his wife. He really didn't like it to see her in such a state and distressed.

"It's just morning sickness," she said.

"And you could have come to me and asked me to brew you potions if it was this bad," he told her. "Why didn't you ask me?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she asked back. She pushed herself away from the bowl and leaned back against the wall as she sat on the tiled floor.

Severus raised a brow at her before he answered. "Isn't this what you wanted? A caring husband? One who will notice you?"

"Fuck you, Severus," Hermione snorted at him. "Yes, that is what I wanted, but I don't want you to force yourself to do it when I know you don't want to. You don't care for me or love me, I already know that, so don't bother."

Severus gritted his teeth. "Dammit, woman!" he growled as he tossed the towel aside. "You told me that is what you wanted and needed, and here I am."

"Yes, but you are forcing yourself to do such actions. It wouldn't be fair to you or me. I don't want to get my hopes up again—hopes that I gave up on long ago. That is one of the main reasons why I didn't come to you for help in the first place. I didn't want to hurt myself yet again, Severus. I don't want to go through the pain of heart break."

With his fingers, Severus started to massage his temples. He could feel a migraine start to build up with all the thinking and confusion because of Hermione. "Do you really think that I am that cold-hearted, Hermione? That I do not care for you or our child that you are carrying?"

"With what you said the other week, yes. Cold-hearted, at least to me." Hermione slightly winced as she felt a sharp pain build up on her back. "You refused the child before, and suddenly, you want it. Do you have any idea how much I hate you?!"

"Well then, I'm sorry," Severus sighed as he looked to Hermione. "I apologize and I do mean it, Hermione." And he really did mean it. It wasn't his intention to hurt her feelings in such a way.

"I don't think that I'll be able to forgive you right away," Hermione said. She was very surprised by his apology. "I haven't forgiven myself either."

"For what exactly?" he frowned.

"For falling in love with you and expecting," she simply answered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Would it have made a difference if I did tell you?"

"Perhaps not," Severus answered. "But we are still married, and I have responsibilities towards you and our child."

"So you only notice me now," Hermione stated sadly. "I think somehow, one way or another, you are relieved that you don't have to touch me and fuck me twice a week." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall. The pain on her back was getting worse.

"Like I said before, woman, you were never just a fuck!" Severus growled. "I never have treated you like a whore, nor have I seen you as-" He stopped midsentence when he saw Hermione clutch a hand on oh her side, and slightly bent over. By the look on her face, she obviously seemed like she was in pain. He was at her side immediately.

Hermione groaned as she shut her eyes tightly. The pain was starting to get unbearable. During the past week, it was short lived, bearable, and disappeared after a short minute, but not anymore.

"What hurts, Hermione?" Severus asked with an evident amount of worry in his voice. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and lowered his head slightly so that he could look at her. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"My back," she answered. She leaned sideways towards Severus pulling her back away from the wall slightly. Hopefully the pain would go away in a more comfortable position.

Severus held onto Hermione and tried to make her comfortable and hold her weight against him. Her temple rested on his chin, while the rest of her body was leaning on his.

"Make it go away, Severus, please," Hermione pleaded.

Before he could say something, he felt her weight get heavier on him. Severus looked down at Hermione's face and noticed that she had passed out. "Hermione!" he said her name as he cupped her face. Again, he repeated her name over and over.

When he didn't hear a single sound escape from her mouth, he lifted her up in his arms, and rushed off, heading towards the infirmary as fast as he could.

-----

AN – Cliffy! Evil Cliffy? **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 6

Severus was seated in the chair right next to Hermione's bed in a private room in St. Mungos Hospital. He had never felt so much panic as when he took her to the school infirmary, which also got worse later on when Poppy said that Hermione needed to be taken to the hospital right away.

Poppy had rarely brought anyone to the hospital unless it was a serious case, or if she didn't have the facilities to take care of it. And when the words, "Her kidneys are failing," came out of her mouth, Severus knew that it was very serious.

"Where am I?" Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes.

Severus stood up from his seat and looked down at Hermione as he placed his hand on her forehead after pushing off some of her curls. "You are at St. Mungo's," he replied. "Poppy and I had to take you here right away."

Hermione tried to adjust and examine her surroundings. She noticed that she was breathing with the help of an oxygen tank and had an I.V. stuck in her hand. "I hate hospitals," she said weakly as she started to try and take the needle out of her skin.

"Don't, Hermione," Severus said as he stopped her. "You need it."

"I'm fine now and I'm not in any pain," she argued.

"No, you are not fine," he growled at her and pinned her arms on her sides.

"Hermione," Poppy said in relief as she stepped in accompanied by another man behind her, "It is good to see that you are finally awake."

"I don't want to be here," Hermione huffed as Severus sat back down on the seat. "When do I get out?"

Poppy looked at Severus, and then at his companion. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but it seems that we have spotted a severe problem."

"It's my kidneys isn't it?" Hermione asked. She had a good hunch what they were talking about.

"Yes," Poppy replied. "You are suffering from chronic kidney failure."

Hermione turned away, not wanting to look at Poppy or her companion. She knew exactly what it was. She just stared blankly at Severus, and was slightly surprised to see some certain emotions on his face. Was it worry and sadness?

"Professors, my name is Dr. Andrew McGregor," Poppy's companion finally spoke, "and I am the specialist when it comes to kidneys."

"And what exactly is chronic kidney failure?" Severus asked. The word chronic itself most certainly didn't sound good at all.

"It is where the kidneys are shutting down indefinitely," Andrew replied.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop it?" Severus asked.

"Sadly, there isn't," Andrew replied.

"How long do I have?" Hermione asked, not turning to face Andrew. "How long do I have before it takes me?"

Severus turned and looked at Hermione wide eyed. She couldn't be accepting the disease to just take her and let her die?

"If we don't find a match, you have a good four to five months," the doctor answered. "But we can find a match now if you want, and put you on top of the list of kidney transplants."

Hermione turned to Andrew and looked at Poppy as well. "No, I want to keep the baby."

"Hermione, do you understand the implications of your decision if you do keep the baby?" Poppy asked in shock. "Your body will weaken over time as your kidneys try to clean it even with the help of dialysis. Your survival rate by the end will surely deplete."

"But in the end, my daughter will have a higher survival rate even though she is prematurely born," she stated back. "I'll be around six months pregnant by then."

"And if we find a kidney that matches with your body sooner than four months?" Andrew asked.

"My decision remains the same."

"And what if the transplant is needed much earlier when your kidney ceases of function?" Poppy asked.

"I am still not going to give up my daughter and abort her," Hermione stated firmly.

"Hermione, perhaps-"

"No, Severus," she interrupted him. "I have made my decision."

"Very well then," Poppy said, knowing that Hermione's mind couldn't be changed at all. She was too Gryffindor and too stubborn for her own good. Hopefully, she would change her mind later on.

"I don't want it to get around or for the press to find out," Hermione informed them. She was famous like Harry, and didn't like the attention she got with the press. Most of all, she didn't need anyone's pity.

"Of course," Andrew said with a nod. He then departed the room with Poppy, needing to discuss things over with her.

"How could you?" Severus asked through clenched teeth. He was so angry; he wanted to shout at Hermione.

"How could I what?" Hermione asked calmly as she looked at him. Oddly, she felt no emotion and felt numb. She had expected this at some point in her life.

"How could you have made the decision without discussing things with me? Without my consent? Without-"

"Your consent?" Hermione asked in shock. "I am not your property, Severus. I do not need anyone's consent, and surely not your's."

"Be that as it may, Hermione, I am your husband. We should have made the decision together," he said, glaring at his wife.

Hermione shook her head. "We've never made a decision together as husband and wife, why bother now? I never asked for any help before nor do I need it, or your pity for that matter," she said coolly. "You could walk away now, and leave me now, it wouldn't make a difference to me."

Severus massaged his chin with his hand. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered, unable to look at him. "You hated me, and you still do.

"I never did hate you," he corrected her.

"Then what exactly, Severus? What exactly did you feel for me when we both know that I didn't exist to you until recently.?"

Severus remained silent, unable to answer. He didn't know how to answer her.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Hermione said.

"Why are you willing to embrace this kidney problem, and later on accept death from it? Are you not a single bit shocked or even worried?"

"I worry for our daughter, which is why I am doing what I am doing."

"That is not the answer Hermione, and you know it."

Hermione looked at Severus. It was a question that she couldn't get around. The truth had to come out. "My father died from chronic kidney failure. Doctors said before that I could get it since in some cases, kidney problems are hereditary. It took him because we never found a kidney to match for him. At least if I don't get out of this, I know that my daughter will live. I always wanted my own child. And at least something good will come out of this sham of a marriage."

Severus couldn't deny it to himself, but he was truly hurting. He didn't know exactly the reasons why. Hermione? Her kidney problem? Lily? The truth? Perhaps it was everything. It was too fast and too sudden for him. "If you really wanted a child, Hermione, you could have told me. We could always try for another later on."

Tears started to flow out of Hermione's eyes, tears that wanted to fall earlier. "How could you say something like that, Severus? We weren't even trying before."

"Then why are you sacrificing yourself for another, risking your life and willing to die?"

"Because, in the end, I know that it's worth it. You did the same, and sacrificed yourself for Harry all because of Lily. In the end, Voldemort is no more."

"And what about my sacrifice of marrying you, Hermione, what of that?"

"You did what you did because Albus told you to. You never saw me until recently. I'm not worth it to you, Severus, and I know that I'll never be. Our daughter though, I know that you will see her in a different light."

Without a single bit of hesitance, Severus reached over and placed his hands around one of hers, giving them a slight squeeze. "You are and were always worth it, Hermione," he told her. He pondered back on Albus's words, and could see that his chance was slipping away. He had to take it.

"You have a funny way of showing it," she said weakly.

"And what would I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Just promise me one thing, Severus."

He gave a single nod.

"Promise me that you'll take good care of her. Promise me that you will love our daughter," her voice cracked.

"Of course," he said.

Hermione looked at her hand, held in between both of his. It felt good, but she was afraid. "I'm not Lily. Please, Severus, do not get my hopes up."

"I know that, Hermione. You are _my _wife, in sickness and in health."

"Till death do us part."

Severus shook his head. He stood up from the chair, and lay down right next to Hermione, cupping her face in his hands. Only then did he notice the beauty of her whiskey brown eyes. They glistened under the light as tears fell from them as she looked at him. Within them, he noticed the pain—pain that had been inside her all these years.

"Don't, Severus, please," she said as she looked into his eyes. For the first time, she had seen them soften, with care in them. They were not cold and hard like they always used to be. She had to fight him, and push him away, but it felt so good to finally be held in a caring manner. She closed her eyes and then spoke, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"I am where I need to be, and there is nowhere that I would rather be," he said softly as he pulled her slightly to him. He leaned slightly so that his mouth was mere inches away from her ear. "If I gave myself a chance to fall in love with you, would you as well give me, and us a chance?"

Hermione opened her eyes and frowned as she looked at Severus. How could he ask her such a thing? Why did he only notice her recently, and now open up to her when she was actually dying. "I don't think I can, Severus," she answered. "How can a broken heart ever love?"

Severus nodded and understood. He had nothing else more to say about the subject, and just held her close.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked as her face was slightly hidden in his chest. Her senses slightly enjoyed the musky scent of him.

"Just let me hold you, Hermione. Let me actually be a caring husband towards you," he replied. "Let me help you through your time of need and be here for you. I will not leave you alone on this. I also will not allow you to just give up later on."

With his final words, Hermione felt her eyes start to get droopy again. She didn't know if she was dreaming, but she thought she felt Severus's lips against her brow as he kissed her.

-----

AN – More tears. Severus does have a long way to go and prove himself. **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 7

Hermione only stayed two days in the hospital and was quickly released soon after. It didn't mean however that she would not be seeing the hospital at all. There were of course dialysis appointments that had to be kept in a regular schedule, as well as small amount of pain potions that she could take on a daily basis if needed. She still had to be looked after very closely.

Severus's actions of caring made Hermione question them a lot in her head. He fed her, kept on holding her hand or holding her close to him as she rested most of the time. They were things that she was absolutely not used to at all because he never did anything caring for her in the past. Yes it made her feel comforted and cared for, but in the end, she knew that it was all just an act.

"Do you want to head off to bed?" Severus asked Hermione after both he and she entered their chambers.

"Just stop this, Severus," Hermione said angrily as she pulled her hand away from his. After she walked a few step away from him, she crossed her arms and glared at him. "I am not a child and I don't need to be smothered."

"Well, excuse me for _actually_ caring!" Severus said aloud. "Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you asked for? Bloody hell, woman, I don't get you!"

"It was something that you didn't do in the past, and I told you, I don't want to get my hopes up!"

"And what about what I told you? Don't you think that there's a possibility that I can fall in love with you?"

"I wanted that before, but not anymore!" Hermione argued back. "Things just don't happen overnight. Just be the git that you are, and it would make things easier for me!"

Severus growled as he quickly took of his robes and tossed them on the back of the couch. "Why won't you just accept the way things are for now, and quit being a bitch about it?"

"You're one to talk," she sneered at him. "You're just doing things because you feel guilty. I'm pregnant, and ill, and not to mention dying as well. If I wasn't, you'd probably still be drinking your socks off at night and speaking Lily's name. Why don't _you_ accept things the way they are? I already have accepted them a long time ago."

"Will you stop it with Lily! She has nothing to do with this or us."

"She has everything to do with us! Lily is the one that lies true in your heart, and you cannot make me compete with a dead person!" she shouted at him. Hermione froze as she saw Albus and Minerva walk in just behind Severus. They had just heard what she said. "Excuse me," she said as she started to head to her bedroom.

"Severus, how could you?!" Minerva seethed.

Severus snapped his head back and saw his two older colleagues standing there. Albus's face had some disappointment in it, while Minerva was obviously very angry.

"She has just been released from the hospital and you have an argument with her, and give her a rough time. You should know better!" Minerva said angrily.

"She's the one that started it," Severus said in defense. "And why do you always have to get mad at me when things get bad between me and my wife?"

"Because you always are the problem!" Minerva answered.

"Stop it this instant!" Albus said as he raised his voice. "There is no good in arguing, as it solves nothing."

"Well he's the cold-hearted bastard in their relationship. He can't even acknowledge Hermione as his wife," Minerva stated.

"How dare you!" Severus growled as he stepped forward, glaring at her.

Albus stepped in between them and raised his hands up, and readied himself for the worse, just in case anyone of them did pull their wands out.

"You never cared a single bit for her, never have and never will be. She deserves better than you."

Severus gritted his teeth. Minerva's last few words spoke the truth, and it did hurt him. "I am Hermione's husband, and I do care for her."

"Oh really?!" Minerva huffed. "What exactly where you doing in the hospital? Just sitting at her bedside, and watching her?"

"That's enough Minerva!" Albus warned her as he saw Severus's eyes widened. It wasn't a good sign. He knew the younger wizard was going to explode at any moment with his anger and rage.

"For your information, I was caring and holding Hermione because she needed it. And where were you? You never dropped by for a visit."

"Albus and I have a school to run, clearly we were busy. You know damn well that there was a meeting with the board. Caring and holding her," she shook her head. "That'll be the day."

"Fuck you, Minerva!" Severus growled as he took another step forward. He felt Albus's hand on his chest, as the old man stopped him from getting any closer to the witch. "I am not that cold-hearted, nor will I ever abandon my dying wife."

Minerva brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped in shock. Albus too gasped in shock as he looked at Severus.

Severus looked at the both of them and slightly frowned. "I take it that Poppy hasn't told you about Hermione's condition then?" he asked in a neutral tone.

Both of them shook their heads in reply.

With a sigh, Severus walked towards the fireplace. He placed his hands on the mantle, leaning on it as he hung his head down. Like Hermione, he didn't like talking too much about her condition, simply because it hurt to talk about it.

"She told us that it would be better to hear it from either of you as it is a very private matter," Albus answered as both he and Minerva walked closer to Severus.

"Is it the pregnancy?" Minerva asked with some fear and worry in her voice.

Shaking his head, Severus hung his head low. "It's her kidneys, and they're failing. The doctor says that she has four to five months left in her if a match isn't found."

Both Minerva and Albus gasped. That was not an answer that they were expecting from Severus at all.

"Surely a match can be found," Minerva said. "Even if it's just a single kidney, her body can function properly."

"Even if a match is found any time soon, Hermione refuses to take the transplant. She has chosen to risk her life for the child that she is carrying," Severus explained gravely. "It will put her body at a great risk, and in the end, her chances of survival will be slimmer."

"Have you voiced out your opinion on it?" Albus asked.

"She never asked for it at all. She already has made her mind up and knew right away what her problem was. Apparently, kidney problems do run in her family. It's as if she's ready for death as it is and has accepted it."

"And what is your opinion on it?" Albus asked.

"My opinion is of no matter since she has already made her mind up."

Minerva looked at Albus and shook her head. There was an evident amount of sadness in Severus's voice. Now both he and Hermione were hurting.

"I told her that I was willing to take a chance at falling in love with her, but she is not," Severus told the two of them after some silence. "I know that I will have to let go of Lily, I am not that stupid, but Hermione keeps on pushing my away. She says that she cannot love me anymore."

"And can you love her?" Minerva asked.

"I have made my mistakes in our marriage and misjudged her in many ways. I do not know how to make things right with her; I am at a loss as to what I should do."

"Maybe I shall go and have a talk with her," Albus said. Without hearing an objection come from either of the two, he walked towards Hermione's bedroom door.

Minerva walked up slowly behind Severus, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for what I said earlier, and before, Severus. It was wrong of me to," she apologized.

"You are right, Hermione does deserve better than me," Severus said softly. "But it doesn't mean that I will leave her."

"I never said that you would," the old witch said.

Severus shook his head. He was still angry at Minerva. "Tell Poppy that we have arrived. Some arrangements have to made, and Hermione can't work anymore. And also, contact Slughorn. He'll have to take my position from now on." He then shrugged off Minerva's hand and walked off towards his own bedroom, without looking back at her.

-----

AN – Some of you might say that Minerva is a little too hard on Severus. You know how it is though when she's too protective over Hermione. Yes, this is quite a sad fic, and like I said before, I intend on making it as angst as possible. Don't hate me for making it that way, or making you cry, if I did make you cry. I just wanted to try and write something different. Albus talks to Hermione next. **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 8

Just as Hermione walked out of the bathroom, she saw Albus walk into her room, closing the entrance door behind him. With a sigh, she shook her head. She had a hunch as to what was about to come. Without saying a word, she sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the clock on the nightstand.

Albus stood next to the foot of the bed and just stared at Hermione for a few moments before he spoke. "I heard of your condition," he said softly, "I am sorry to hear of it."

"That isn't the main reason as to why you're here," Hermione said coldly.

"Can't a friend give you his regards and wish you the best?" Albus asked as he sat down next to her. He also wanted to speak to Hermione about her health condition as well, but of course, Severus was another topic that needed to be discussed. "Severus told me about your decision about keeping the child."

"Yes well, I never would have an abortion for anything in the world," Hermione said. She turned to face Albus, fighting the urge to cry as she felt her eyes swell. "He wants a chance, can you believe it?"

"A chance at what?" Albus asked, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"He's giving himself a chance to fall in love with me, and hoping that I give a chance with the both of us," she replied. "I just can't see it."

"Severus does have the ability to love you if you let him. He has feelings as well, just like any other human, and can love."

"I'm not Lily," Hermione said as she turned away, feeling the tears slide down her cheeks. "He will always love her, and never me. I gave up on the chance of the both of us long ago."

"You are not Lily obviously, and there is quite a difference between the both of you. Lily didn't love him like you did. You could have left the wizarding world, but chose to marry him. On the other hand, Lily chose to leave him and married James. She didn't love him that much. Not like you did. Hopefully, you still do love him that much."

"There is no love left in my broken heart. Perhaps it was best if I just left the wizarding world. It has caused me so much pain, with Voldemort killing my mother. I have lost the last of my family for choosing to stay here. I thought I could find happiness in love, but I think not."

Albus sat quietly as he stared at Hermione's form. He could clearly see that she was hurting and wasn't lying about the fact that she no longer had love for Severus. There was a good amount of coldness that he could sense from her.

Before, when he forced the both of them to marry, he could imagine the both of them being perfect for each other. They were perfect in more ways than one only if they saw what was right in front of them at the same time. He only could wish that there was still hope and time left for the both of them.

"Even though there was a risk if I married Ron, I think that I would eventually learn how to love him. It wouldn't be nearly as impossible as having Severus love me."

"And have you thought about with regards to your condition?" Albus asked curiously.

"I just want to make sure that my daughter will live. If there is a match, then I will be grateful later on. If not… then sadly it was meant to be that way," Hermione answered softly as her thoughts drifted off again to think about her father. "If I die, I don't think it will make a difference to Severus, since I never existed before."

Albus was shocked at her words. Did she really hate the man that much? "You don't mean that do you, Hermione?" he asked. "It will affect Severus gravely."

"Why?" she asked as she turned to look at him. "Because he can't care for a baby or child alone?" She shook her head; there was no doubt that he could. "He said he didn't want to be stuck with a stupid know-it-all the rest of his life."

"He has a temperament, that we all know of. He says things that just come out of his mouth. Surely he didn't mean what he said."

Hermione shrugged. Severus still hurt her either way.

"He knows of his errors, and wants to make them right."

"I can't be bothered, Albus," Hermione said indifferently as she turned away from him again. This time, she lifted the top of the blanket and comforter, and slid beneath them as she lay down.

Albus held onto the sheets himself and brought them right below Hermione's chin, tucking her in. Softly, he brushed away the curls from her face as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Things will all fall in the right place, my child," he said sincerely. "Just open your heart and do not doubt it."

"And in the end, if I have feelings for him again, and if he fails to fall in love with me?" Hermione asked. "What of me? I cannot stand another heart break."

"Let him heal your heart first, Hermione. Let him love you and prove to you that he indeed can love you. After that, there will be no heart break, and you will love him once again."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of the possibility for the briefest moment. She kept on telling herself no, and denying the possibility of it. it wasn't right to force someone to fall in love with another. That is probably what Severus would end up doing with himself; forcing himself to love her. She didn't want that.

For now, her heart didn't matter. All that mattered was that her daughter would live in the end.

-----

AN – A meddling Albus isn't always good. We'll just have to see what happens in the end. **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 9

Hermione slowly dipped her bread into the pumpkin soup, catching a glance of Severus who was seated across from her. She could see him eating his beef tenderloin and vegetables, as he kept his eyes on her from time to time. She knew that he was making sure that she ate enough. Hermione did have an appetite, but didn't want to eat too much because she couldn't stomach all the food down.

"So have you decided where you want to stay?" Severus asked trying to start up a conversation between them.

Before Hermione was discharged from the hospital, the both of them briefly discussed where she would stay since she was in no condition to work anymore. Hogwarts of course was always an option, but she didn't want students to figure out about her illness. The other two options where she could stay were in either of the two homes that Severus had. One was Snape Manor, and the other was a small cottage that he had in Spinners End.

"I've decided Snape Manor," Hermione replied as she stirred the bread into her soup.

Severus frowned at her answer. He knew that she didn't like the Manor at all. It was too big to live in. The cottage on the other hand was something she liked since it was small and quaint. Either of the two places was peaceful and could give the amount of privacy that Hermione wanted. "The Manor?"

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"I just thought that you wanted to stay at Spinners End," Severus replied.

"I do, but it isn't an option. There are no house elves there, and I can't always serve myself with my illness." Hermione didn't like house elves for she didn't like them being treated like slaves. However, she learned that there were some things that couldn't be changed at all in the wizarding world. And with her illness, she had her limitations.

At first, she protested against Severus and the Doctor about her not being able to work anymore. She liked and loved her work. Most of all, it was always a way for her to focus on other things when she didn't want to think about her problems. At the moment, she did have a lot of problems, and really needed the escape. In the end though, she knew better. Her body wouldn't be able to hack it later on.

"I will be staying with you," Severus said firmly as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Now it was Hermione's turn to frown. "But you have work, Severus," she reminded him. "You will be living here."

Severus shook his head. "Slughorn will be taking over my position for the time being. I told you I will not leave you alone on this. You need me." With a hand, he reach out and took her hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. "I meant what I said Hermione."

Hermione eyes looked at his fingers as it entwined with hers. His touch was soft and his voice gentle as he spoke. When her eyes shifted to look at him, she saw softness in his eyes.

"I know you want to stay in Spinners End. When we are there, I will tend to you and care for you."

"There's no need for this," Hermione sighed as she pulled her hand away from his. Reminding to herself that she hated him, and he too hated her at some point, and was only being kind to her because she was ill.

"No need for what?" he asked.

"You know exactly what," she replied. "You don't have to do so much for me, Severus. I don't want to be a burden to you and later be blamed for it. I don't want to owe you for anything either."

"Like I said before, _you_ are _my_ wife. You are not a burden. And when it comes to the owing in this relationship, it is I that owes you." He paused for a moment and controlled the anger that was raging beneath him. He didn't want to fight, most especially with Hermione. "I'm giving myself that chance, Hermione. That chance to fall in love with you. I thought you understood that?"

"It would do you or us no good. One of us is going to get hurt in the end, and let me tell you, it will _not _be me," Hermione warned him. The familiar feeling of tears was building up in her eyes. She turned into a sobbing heap when she found out she was pregnant. Yes, she did cry from time to time before, but it was just getting worse. She cursed at herself, knowing it was the hormones that were affecting her.

Severus slightly rubbed his brow with his fingers and looked at her. "You really aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Life is never easy. You of all people should know that by now. You're just doing what you're doing because of guilt and nothing more."

Severus clenched his jaw, and let his teeth grind against each other. "What will it take to prove myself, Hermione?" he growled. "Do you want me to get rid of Lily just as simple as one, two, three?" Abruptly, he pushed himself away from the table and stood up from his chair.

Hermione watched as he marched into his office, and quickly came out with a picture in his hand. She saw that it was the picture of Lily when he waived it to her as he walked towards the fireplace.

"Goodbye, Lily," he spat as he threw her picture into the fire. He then turned to Hermione and then asked, "Happy?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that question?" Hermione asked as she stood from her chair and walked into her bedroom, slamming her door.

Severus's knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands into very tight fists as he stared into the fire. As he watched Lily's picture burn, he asked himself yet again what it was going to take to prove himself to Hermione. He knew that he had to give up Lily at some point, and that is exactly what he did.

---

Hermione looked around her bedroom as she stood at the center of it. She noticed the oxygen tank that stood next to the night stand. It reminded her of her father's own tank before, and hated it.

Was she destined to die like her father? Most probably.

Was she ever going to love Severus again? She didn't know.

With a sigh, she walked towards the bathroom, feeling somewhat tired. It was time for her to get some rest and get to bed for the night.

---

Right after she closed her eyes, Hermione heard her door creak open and then close. Grumbling, she turned her head to see who walked in. To no surprise, it was Severus. "What now?" she asked in disturbance.

"I thought that it would be best if I slept with you," Severus replied calmly as he walked towards the bed.

Hermione looked at him in shock, and then narrowed her eyes. "Need I remind you that we don't need to fuck anymore? Go back to your own bloody room, or better yet, just drink your arse off."

Severus counted to three in his head and kept calm. "I have to keep an eye on you, and make sure that nothing bad happens," he told her.

"I am not a child!" Hermione argued.

"Be that as it may, I am sleeping here with you," he said firmly, in a very serious tone.

"Fine!" Hermione grunted as she got out of bed, grabbing a pillow in her hand. She walked towards the drawers at the foot of the bed and opened it, taking a blanket out. Turning on her heels, she roughly threw them right at Severus's face.

Severus immediately caught the flying objects before they hit his face, thanks to his quick reflexes. "What the bloody fuck?" he asked in confusion.

"You are sleeping on that couch," Hermione told him as she sat back in her bed, and pointed at the couch near her desk. With that, she hit her pillow a few times, before laying her head on it and pulling the sheets over her.

Damn! Severus thought as he looked at the couch. It was small, and his legs would have to hang out over the arm rest to get maximum space for his body. There was no way he could get into her bed, even though there was very much space in it. He knew his balls would probably get damaged with her feet if he tried.

The next few nights were going to be uncomfortable for him.

-----

AN – Poor Severus or poor Hermione? **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 10

Severus was seated behind his desk in the library-study room in Spinners End. He glanced at the small clock on his desk. It was almost tine to serve lunch, and the chicken that he was roasting in the oven would be ready anytime soon.

It was the third day that he and Hermione had moved in. Yesterday, she had her first dialysis right after her check up on their unborn child with Dr. McGregor. He was the one that was already in charge of Hermione's case, and if there was an emergency, Poppy was just a floo away.

Dr. McGregor talked to Severus in private for a moment. He told him they had yet found a match for Hermione, even with the few thousand donors that they had on the list. It was very difficult to find a perfect match. Severus didn't like the news. It was then, he thought about testing himself, hoping that in the end, his kidneys were a match of Hermione's body.

He remembered yesterday, how Hermione looked after her dialysis. She looked slightly pale, in pain, and was weak. As soon as they apparated on the grounds of Spinners End, her legs gave out. Luckily, he had an arm around her and caught her before she had hit the ground. Right away, she brought her up to bed, helped her dress, and let her sleep.

There was still an amount of tension between them. Hermione too was still too stubborn at times, and refused his help, even though she couldn't do things on her own. In the end, she would lose, allowing Severus to help her without saying a word.

Of course, he still slept with her in her bedroom despite all her arguing. Again, he didn't sleep on the bed, but rather, on a cot, which was more comfortable than sleeping on a couch. It wasn't the most comfortable thing that he slept on, but he wasn't one to complain, especially since he really just wanted to look over and care for his wife. Heck, if he had to sleep on the floor with just a pillow and a blanket on the floor, he would.

Severus eyes looked at his wedding ring, and then at the calendar that stood next to the clock. They were officially married for two years already. It was their second wedding anniversary. He wondered to himself as to what they could possibly do if Hermione wasn't too weak, and if she was up for it, which he highly doubted. They never did anything last year, nor have they gone out for lunch or dinner like a couple at any time. Dating or celebrating anything was something they never did in the past, even before they got married.

He thought back what he was doing last year on the same day. He remembered that she went out, not knowing were. He on the other hand, was probably doing research or brewing potions. Now, was a better time as any, Severus thought to himself. He may have not been the most romantic person on the face of the earth, but, he would try to romance Hermione one way or another, regardless of how she felt for him.

---

Hermione slowly descended the wooden steps with one hand bracing herself on the banister. The smell of roast would have been inviting any other day, but not today. She felt weak, and ill, and she hated it. Oddly, she also felt slightly cold when it was bright and sunny outside. She slowly walked towards the kitchen, deciding to take a few bites, hoping that it would make her feel better.

Severus head turned as he heard someone walk in. He gave Hermione a small smile as soon as his eyes met hers. She was still wearing the same attire that he had put her in last night which was one of his old Slytherin shirts and a pair of her female boxers. She still looked somewhat pale, but slightly better than last night.

Hermione sighed and diverted her eyes from Severus when she saw him smile. She was in no mood. When she got to the small dining table on one side of the kitchen, she slumped herself down on the chair and felt somewhat relieved. The journey from upstairs did seem longer to her than it had before.

"I cooked up some roast chicken," Severus told her as he sliced some pieces and placed them in two plates, next to the potatoes and vegetables. He wasn't a five star chef, but was a good enough cook. Cooking and potions brewing did have its similarities. "Hopefully you are pleased with it."

"Anything's fine Severus," Hermione grumbled as she set her head in her hands, while her elbows rested on the table. Her taste buds weren't craving for anything at the moment.

Severus walked to the table and put Hermione's plate in front of her, while he set his plate across from hers. He then went back to the counter and got the glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. Right after he had filled their glasses with the cold drink, he kissed Hermione's temple.

Hermione froze for a moment and tried to register what had just happened. He just kissed her temple, and she wasn't hallucinating. She raised her head up and frowned in confusion and annoyance. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Happy anniversary," Severus simply said as he sat himself down on his seat. "Is there anywhere else in particular that you would like to go out tonight for dinner? The Fireplace at Diagon Alley, or perhaps a hotel in London such as The Savoy?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she stabbed her fork into a slice of chicken. "You can't be serious?" she said before nibbling into the chicken.

"I am Hermione," Severus said with a slight smile.

"We never did anything before; I surely am not interested now!"

"Could you please just set aside your differences just for one day, and perhaps enjoy a night out on a… date. After all, we should be celebrating."

"Celebrate?!" Hermione scoffed softly. "We didn't have a honeymoon on our wedding night, but just merely _fucked_ remember?"

Severus frowned at her comment and felt slightly hurt. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione's voice was somewhat softer than other times when they fought. Usually, she would raise her voice at him. "I don't want to fight Hermione, please," he said.

"Neither do I," Hermione sighed as she reached for her lemonade. After she took a few small sips of it, she started to feel colder, and worse. "Do you know what I did last year during our anniversary?" she asked sadly.

With a shake of his head, Severus said, "No."

"I visited my parents," Hermione replied as she brought her knees up to her chest. "I needed to talk with someone, and just talked with them." Even though they both were dead, talking with them did put her at ease somewhat. She hugged herself and slightly shivered as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Aren't you cold?"

"No," Severus replied as he looked at her with worry. He then remembered that getting chills was one symptom of her condition. "It's actually quite warm."

"It's not," Hermione shook her head.

Severus stood up from his chair and walked towards her. He brought his hands up to her forehead and her neck, feeling her temperature. He felt her shiver with her cold a clammy sweat beneath his skin. "You're shivering."

Hermione immediately leaned into Severus's touch and his body. He felt so good for he felt so warm. Though her mind and heart just wanted to push him away, her body had lost the battle. She needed some sort of warmth, and oddly enough, it was _his _warmth that made her feel better. She unwrapped her arms from herself and let her hands go beneath his thin white shirt. The warmth beneath it and against his skin felt better.

"Are you in any pain?" Severus asked with concern in his voice as his hand gently went up and down her back.

Hermione shook her head as her face buried into his flat stomach.

"I'd better get a blanket."

"No!" Hermione muffled against his stomach as he tried to take a step back. Her arms around him tightened, not wanting him to separate from her. She couldn't lose his warmth and allow it to escape from her. "It's cold…"

Severus smiled at himself slightly as he looked down at Hermione. Her body slightly shivered from time to time, and seemed to be vulnerable. He extended one of his hands and reached out to move his seat right next to hers. He then sat down on it, as Hermione's arms moved and shifted up to his chest, along with her face. It made his shirt move up and exposed half of his upper body, but he didn't mind.

"You feel nice and warm," Hermione mumbled against the skin of his neck.

"You must eat, for you weren't awake for breakfast," Severus told her. He reached for her plate, and lifted it right in front of her.

Hermione opened her eyes and tentatively took one of the baby potatoes in her fingers. She laid her head down on Severus's shoulder and nibbled on the potato without saying another word.

"Would you like for me to draw you a warm bath right after this?"

"When can we go and visit my parents?"

"We can go when you are able to," Severus replied. He was pleased that she used the word 'we,' and wondered if she knew that she had just said it.

"Bath sounds nice," she said ever so softly, as she reached out for a piece of chicken. She knew she hated him and was already starting to hate herself. She couldn't deny the fact that it felt good to be held by him.

Severus inhaled the sweet scent of Hermione's hair. It was the first time that he had actually noticed that it smelled of vanilla and strawberries. Never had he taken the time to do such a simple act. He wanted to kiss her temple again, and thought it best not to. He didn't want to push Hermione's buttons, thinking that he could push her away. It felt good to hold her and… natural. His heart slightly clenched at the odd feeling within him.

The anniversary date that he had hoped may have not pushed through, but, things were turning out well between them.

-----

AN – A little sweetness, but, will it last? **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 11

Severus watched Hermione from a far distance, standing beneath a tree. He gave her a lot of space and enough distance as she sat alone in front of the grave stones of her parents.

Days had passed since that day—their second anniversary. The whole day, and throughout the night, even when she slept, Severus rarely left her side and held her close. She seemed like a child that time, and clung to him most of the time. He never complained, and liked the moment for once again, like in the hospital, he wanted to show her that he indeed was a caring husband.

When she felt better, and regained her strength, Hermione was once again the stubborn strong witch that she was. She distanced herself from Severus and pushed him away, not needing him, not wanting him. They rarely had exchanged words, but he was thankful that she didn't complain about him serving her when it was time to eat.

Severus knew that it would take quite some time for Hermione to accept him, and he hoped that in the end, he would fall in love with her. It may not have seemed easy with her giving him a difficult time, but he was all for it, and didn't want to lose the chance of opportunity at it. He just hoped that one day; her feelings for him would come back to her.

Reaching into the back pocket of his black jeans, Severus pulled out a letter that he had read earlier in the morning. He unfolded the letter and reread it again.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am pleased to inform you that your kidneys are a match for your wife. As you have requested, the information will be kept confidential between us. We will just have to wait for the next few weeks and hope that all goes well until the 6__th__ month of her pregnancy. Good day._

_Dr. Andrew McGregor_

Severus folded the letter and placed it back in his pocket. A match was finally found for Hermione, and of all people, he was the match. He felt relieved, but just slightly. There still was about four months to go until Hermione until Hermione reached her sixth month. Anything could happen from now until then. He just had to continue to keep a close eye on her, and care for her.

---

Hermione shed tears when her hand brushed on the flower that she placed on her father's grave. She missed both her parents. It had been months since she last visited them. She talked to them about her life and the hardships in her life. What she told them, she didn't tell harry, Ron, Ginny, or anyone. No one of her friends would understand her fully. They weren't as mature as she was, most especially Ron.

She turned her head a bit and stared at Severus for a few seconds. He stood leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed on his chest. He may have just been wearing a long sleeved dark grey shirt and black jeans, but with his signature scowl on his face, and his piercing black eyes that he had as he looked around, he could simply scare anyone. He may have not been the most handsome man, but the way he brought himself made him look distinguished.

"That's him," Hermione said softly as she turned her head back to face her parents. "My husband. I used to love him once before, but now, I really do not know." She paused for a moment before she continued. "I'm pregnant, but… I do have you kidney problems Dad." She then explained to them everything her condition and how it complicated her pregnancy.

Then, she started to talk and ask questions about her marriage. "How did you guys keep it so perfect? The both of you were really perfect for each other huh? I think it's too late for Severus and I for a happily ever after. Will I ever have that?..."

Hermione started to sob softly. "I wish that you guys were alive. Maybe it was best if I did actually quit Hogwarts like you said Mum. Voldemort would have never gotten to you if I did. It's my fault… I was selfish at that time. Again, I'm sorry."

---

Severus continued to watch her from where he stood. When he saw her shoulder shake, he knew that she was crying. He knew the reasons why, as did the entire Order.

Years ago when her mother was murdered because of Voldemort, Hermione went on a rant and was in rage. She was blaming herself for as long as he could remember. He thought that she had forgiven herself at one point, but today, he knew he was wrong.

He never knew what happened when Hermione went to her parents' grave for he never accompanied her. Now, he knew the truth, and Hermione still had many hidden pain and emotions within her. For the first time, he actually saw the true Hermione for who she was, with all her armor down.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked softly as Hermione approached him. He saw her tears and reached into his pocket for his handkerchief.

"Damn hormones!" Hermione sniffled as she took the handkerchief and wiped away her tears. She didn't like crying in front of people too much, most especially Severus. Her pride was too high, but she had failed hiding her tears dozens of times over the weeks.

"You don't have to hide your tears Hermione," Severus said sincerely. "And you can stop blaming yourself for your mother's death. It wasn't your fault."

Hermione eyes widened as she glared at him angrily or was it sadly? "What would you know?" she muffled as she wiped her nose. It was a mistake to let Severus accompany her. She didn't want him to see her so sad. She turned away from him and hugged herself.

Severus walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her as his chin rested on her head. He felt her stiffen in his arms. "Don't push me away Hermione."

"You don't care."

"I do. I do care for you," he said sincerely. Slowly, he turned her in his arms and let her cheek rest on his chest. His hands rubbed up and down her back and arms.

"I still hate you," she reminded him. She wanted to push him away, but she did need to be held.

Severus didn't say anything. He was hurt her words, but knew he couldn't force Hermione to like or love him. He couldn't blame her. He knew that he was a bastard to her in the past. Heck, maybe if he was Hermione, he would also hate himself.

"We'll be late," Hermione said as she looked at her watch. "Molly might have our heads."

Severus agreed and wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked around. When he saw that there was no one around, he disapparated with Hermione, heading to the Burrow.

-----

AN – And Hermione's walls slowly start to crumble. **Review!  
**(Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you!)


	12. Chapter 12

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 12

Hermione hung onto Severus tightly as the appeared steps away from the front door. She closed her eyes slightly, and concentrated on her breathing. One side of her back was hurting.

"Hermione?" Severus called her as he looked down at her. The look on her face told her that she was in pain. "You're hurting aren't you?"

Hermione loosened her arms around him and pulled away opening her eyes. She already took a pain potion earlier when they left Spinners End, and couldn't take another dose because there was only a limited amount of pain potions that she could take and not harm the baby. The next best option was for her to breathe using the oxygen tank in her room. Its O2 liquid was formulated for her condition. "I'm fine Severus," she replied as she winced slightly.

"No you aren't," he told her as he reached out for her hand. He frowned at her as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles softly. "We can say that you don't feel well and need to go home."

"No. Molly will just be mothering over me. I already have you being annoying," she stated. "It's bearable, and it'll go away."

Severus nodded. He couldn't argue much with her. She knew her limits, and didn't want to push them. He knew that she wouldn't do anything stupid to harm herself or their baby. "You still don't want to tell them?" he asked.

"No, I still don't," she replied as she pulled her hand away, and started to walk towards the door.

With a hand on her back, Severus walked half a step behind her.

Both of them were always invited to the Weasleys every weekend for lunch. They rarely went together, but mostly, Hermione went by herself. It wasn't a regular thing that she did. Once every few weeks or so was good enough for her. Severus obviously wasn't one to socialize, but he did stay a few times.

With regards to Hermione's condition, Hermione told Severus that she didn't want to tell anyone about it. So, that meant the Weasleys, Harry, Remus, and whomever else more. Like she said before, she didn't need anyone's pity.

At first, Severus was somewhat surprised with Hermione's decision. He thought that perhaps she would tell Potter or her other trio friend about her illness. Then when he thought about it again, his surprise had disappeared. Despite his wife's closeness with her friends, she still kept things to herself. She was still very much a private person, and didn't babble with them about everything.

Again, as he thought about it, he was pleased that he and Hermione shared something private between them. And with what happened over the weeks, and earlier, he was the only one that saw a certain side of Hermione that possibility, no one else did. Everyone else would look at her, so strong and forward, when in reality, she wasn't always like that. Severus then vowed to himself that not only would he care for her, but he too would become her strength with the time came along.

---

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she saw her friend right away, walking through the front door. Immediately, she ran to her and pulled her into a tight, sisterly embrace.

"Hi Ginns," Hermione forced herself to say happily as she hugged her back. She was being squeezed to tightly, and it was making the pain worse. She felt relieved as some of the pain ebbed away, but it was only short lived. Soon enough, everyone started to hug her in the same manner. What's worse was, she was starting to feel nauseous. There were too many people all at once around her.

Severus watched the scene a few steps away. He gave everyone enough space to greet Hermione, and was close by just in case anything happened to her. The look on Hermione's face told him that she was fighting it, and being strong. Sometimes his wife truly did amaze him, for she was braver and stronger in ways than anyone that he had known.

"It's good to see you Mione," Ron smiled brightly at her. "Weeks since we've seen you."

"I've been somewhat caught up with things," Hermione said back. "Where's your fiancée?" she asked, noticing that Lavender wasn't in the room.

"Oh, she's having her usual spa treatment," Ron replied with a shrug.

"You're missing some action Hermione," Harry informed her. "You really should have joined us when we signed up to become aurors. It's a lot of fun."

"Harry, you know how much fun I have with all my books and research," Hermione smiled, having no regrets with her decision of not becoming an auror. It was also an option as a career for her in the past, but knew that after some time, she would get bored.

"Boooring…" Ron drawled.

"Nice attire Severus," Remus commented as he approached the man. He extended his hand out and shook Severus's hand.

"Whatever Lupin," Severus sneered back. "Hermione had to stop by somewhere in Muggle London and I accompanied her."

"Will you be staying for lunch this time?" Molly asked him.

"I suppose," he replied flatly with his usual scowl.

"Severus, Hermione," Arthur called them. "I need to inform the both of you regarding something important."

Severus and Hermione glanced at each other for a moment, wondering what Arthur had to speak to them about. Soon enough, the both of them were following the red headed wizard to his small and private study.

---

Hermione sat down in one of the chairs across Arthur's desk. She still felt nauseous, but not as much. Being crowded by too many people all at once probably was the cause of making her dizzy. The back pain though made her wince. It wasn't going away.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked Arthur as he took his seat on the chair next to Hermione's. He glanced at her for a brief moment, and caught her wince in pain. He reached for one of her hands on the arms rest, but just as he touched her, she pulled her hand away.

"It's about the Marriage Law," Arthur replied as he walked behind his desk and sat on his chair.

"What about it?" Severus asked.

"Within the next week or two, it's going to be abolished," he answered.

Severus and Hermione couldn't believe their ears, and stayed silent as Arthur continued to talk.

"As soon as it is, any one of the two can just go to Ministry and file for it to be dissolved. If not, then they will still be married together," Arthur explained. "Some of us are quite relieved in the Ministry, as the law did cause us a lot of complaints and controversy with some couples." He glanced at the couple in front of him, not seeing them smile or react the way he would have thought. "Well… aren't you pleased? I know that the two of you most certainly didn't want to be married to each other."

"I'm pregnant," Hermione finally spoke.

"Oh," Arthur said in surprise and then smiled at Hermione then at Severus. "Congratulations then to the both of you."

"Doesn't that void us from the abolishment?" Hermione asked.

"No. Having children in the marriage doesn't affect either party, but, the Ministry will see to it that custody will be shared between the parents if the marriage is dissolved. Why? Are you planning on staying married or separating?"

"We, really, haven't thought about it yet," Severus replied. He was hoping that they would stay married, but then Hermione did have her own opinion.

"Just want to get through the pregnancy first and decide from there," Hermione added. Part of her was pleased that the law was going to be abolished, and some other part of her wasn't.

"In any case, I'm sure that the both of you will make great parents," Arthur commented. "Well, maybe we should go and join the others then," he said as he stood up from his chair.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Severus whispered to Hermione as he pulled her up from her chair.

"It's not going to kill me now Severus," Hermione hissed at him softly.

"Promise me you'll tell me right away if it's too much pain or if you feel anything else?" he asked her, almost begging. He did worry for her, in fact a lot. The thought about losing her, killed him.

"Yes," Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes, pulling away from him.

Arthur stood holding the door open, and closed it behind him when they all left his office.

-----

AN – The Marriage Law, about to get abolished! I'm thinking about some Ron-bashing in the next chap. **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 13

Severus was seated on the single chair that stood in the foyer. Behind him was the living room in which he could hear numerous voices. The twins were the loudest ones in the crowd. He could hear them laugh and talk about the new trick and joke contraptions that they had. A groan escaped his lips when he heard pops, knowing that those stupid things that they had created were being played with. He thanked Merlin that the two of them were no longer in Hogwarts, and didn't have to deal with the two jokers.

"Alone again Severus," Remus stated as he stood in front of him. He had two glasses of firewhiskey in his hands. One was for him, while the other, he offered to his former colleague.

"Not too early to drink," Severus muttered as he accepted the drink. He took a sip of the firewhiskey and relished its heat as it slid down his throat. He hadn't taken a single dose of alcohol since Hermione had been diagnosed with chronic kidney failure. Getting drunk was a risk that he couldn't take for Hermione's sake if anything happened.

"Looks like you enjoyed that," Remus commented. "I'll need my batch of wolfsbane soon. I'll be passing by sometime this week to pick it up at Hogwarts."

"Damn, I forgot about that," Severus said as rubbed his palm against his cheek, feeling the beginnings his stubble grow out of his skin.

"Forgot?" Remus frowned. Severus had never forgotten to brew his batch for years, and this was the first time. In fact, it was Severus himself that created the wolfsbane potion. After all, he was one of the best, if not, the best potions master in the world.

"I'll contact Slughorn later on and tell him to brew them for you. He has taken my place at Hogwarts for the time being. I'm sure that he'll do them for you."

"You're off your job?" Remus started to chuckle. "That's a first. I always thought that you were married to your job."

"I'm married to Hermione wolf!" Severus growled angrily at Remus with a glare.

"Sorry Severus," Remus apologized. His chuckle immediately died down. He was slightly surprised by Severus's reaction towards his comment. Never was he so defensive about their marriage.

"Hermione too had to stop working. We're currently staying at Spinners End since Hermione likes it there," Severus said in a calmer tone.

"The both of you?" Now Remus knew that something was going on, and it probably was something very serious. The both of them wouldn't just leave their jobs and Hogwarts for a reason, most especially Severus. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione's pregnancy is… delicate," Severus replied. It was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Oh," was all Remus could say. He looked at Severus and noticed that his face didn't have his scowl and it had softened in ways along with his eyes. It was a look that he hadn't seen in many years. "What exactly is the problem?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Hermione doesn't want everyone to know about it."

Remus nodded.

"Don't ask her what it is, otherwise she'll do more than bite my head off," Severus muttered before he took a gulp of firewhiskey.

Remus smiled as he patted Severus's shoulder a few times, before taking a gulp out of his own glass. He knew that Severus would take good care of Hermione. Despite their differences, arguments, and whatever else more, they were in fact good for each other.

---

"Like my room?" Ron asked Hermione as he closed the door of his room behind him, giving them the privacy that he wanted. Moments ago, he told Hermione that he needed to talk to her in private.

"It's… different," Hermione replied as she looked around. She could tell that Ron was trying to make the place look macho like or bachelor like—more grown up. His bed was bigger and some pieces of furniture were new. She sat down at the foot of the bed, and pretended to take interest in the room. Her mind was focused on the pain, that hadn't seemed to mellow down.

Ron still lived with his parents, even though his job paid him well enough to pay for a decent sized place. He was rarely home though for his cases took him and Harry in and out of the country from time to time.

"Lavender likes it," Ron said as he looked around. "She's the one that actually helped me with the design."

"That's nice," Hermione said with a small smile, though she really didn't care about the room. She had things on her mind.

"Did you hear about the Marriage Law about to be abolished?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Your father talked to me and Severus about it."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Actually Mione…" Ron started as he sat down next to her, putting his hand on top of hers, "I want us to get back together and marry you know."

"What?" Hermione gasped in shock as she pulled her hand away from his touch, and slightly backed away from Ron, needing space between them. What the fuck was he talking about?

"I love you Mione, and I always wanted to marry you, but stupid Dumbledore. You were supposed to marry me in the beginning if it wasn't for him. Now with the law being abolished, we can finally get married."

"You are with Lavender?!" Hermione reminded Ron. You are about to marry her in a few weeks!"

"I'll dump her Hermione. She's too high maintenance, bitchy and whatever else. I always dreamed of you to become my wife. You are nothing like her."

Hermione's mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. "And what do you expect me to do?" she asked in disgust. "Just bloody say 'yes,' marry you, and take care of the kids?"

Ron shrugged as he answered, "Yeah, why not? You'll be just like Mum, and we'll have a picture perfect family." He then smiled at Hermione brightly and reached out for her hand.

"I think not!" Hermione hissed pulling away. "I will never marry you Ron. And am not in love with you, nor will I ever be."

"Come on Mione," Ron whined. "Just calm down and see the whole picture—our future."

"I _don't _love you," she said again.

"You can learn how to. I love you and that is what matters. It's not like you love Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons." Ron's tone started to get serious and louder as he continued to speak. His anger growing. "You _cannot_ be in love with him. We belong together."

"I'm pregnant Ronald!" Hermione informed him.

"Then leave the bastard kid with him, or better yet, get an abortion. Any spawn from that man shouldn't exist at all." His face grew red as his jaws clenched. The thought of Hermione sleeping with Snape and having his children, he didn't like.

Hermione was all the more disgusted with Ron with what he just said. All the respect, and goodness that she saw in Ron just went out the window. "How dare you! _I _am the mother of the child if you aren't forgetting," she said in a very angry tone. "I will never marry you, or leave Severus, even if you were the last man on this planet!" She stood up and started to head towards the door, before she was grabbed roughly and turned around.

"Do not walk away from me Her-"

Hermione slapped Ron firmly on the cheek before he could finish his sentence. "You're an arse!" She turned on her feet, opening the door. She didn't even try to fight the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Hey Mione!" Harry greeted her with a smile when he saw her in the hall. His smile then faded when he saw her tears. "What's the problem?"

"Ron's the problem," Hermione replied shoving passed Harry.

Harry watched Hermione go down the stairs quickly. He knew that Hermione wasn't one to get hurt easily, and knew that something must have really gone wrong. Then, he turned to Ron with anger written on his face. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ron answered he walked towards Harry. "She's the one with the problem. Can you believe she's carrying Snape's baby? It's horrible!"

"She's married to the guy Ron. Of course she'll get pregnant at some point in time. That's what the law was for," Harry reminded him.

"She was supposed to marry me!" the red head argued back.

Harry rolled his eyes. He was surprised to hear what Ron had just said. He thought that Ron's feelings for Hermione had disappeared. After all, he was with Lavender. "Hermione is married to Snape. And don't forget that you are about to marry Lavender."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm no one's side. But if you are being immature about it, I'd say I'm on Hermione's."

Ron shook his head. He couldn't believe Harry of all people was accepting things the way they were. Before, Harry also did object to Albus's idea at the beginning. "Fuck you!" he muttered as he walked away.

Harry scratched his head for awhile as he went into thought. When Ron held a grudge with anyone, he held it deep. If he were to hold one with Hermione, it wouldn't be good at all. He hoped that Ron was just going through a phase of sorts. He couldn't imagine a grudge between the both of them.

---

Hermione quickly scanned through the living room. She was looking for Severus but didn't spot him. She needed to find him and wanted to leave right away. No longer did she want to spend minute at the Burrow.

"Hermione?" Severus questioned as he saw her walk in the foyer. He and Remus were still finishing their drinks. As soon as he saw her tears, he stood up on his feet.

Hermione turned her head and saw him. Standing still, she said, "I want to go home."

Severus went to her right away, and looked down at her. "Too painful?" he asked only for her to hear. His hand went to her shoulder, gently rubbing it.

Hermione shook her head. One of her hands held on to his hand, as she slowly placed her cheek against his chest. "Please," she pleaded.

Severus wrapped an arm around her. Hermione really sounded desperate.

"Go Severus," Remus told him. Clearly Hermione needed to go home. "Take her home. I'll tell Arthur and Molly that you left."

"Come now," Severus said softly as he placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, holding her as they headed for the front door.

-----

AN – Ron-bashing! It's so much fun! **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 14

Severus thought to himself as he made a chicken sandwich for him and Hermione in the kitchen. He was worried. Hermione hadn't said a word to him since they had arrived back minutes ago. They didn't leave because she saw in pain, he guessed earlier. Hermione had wanted to leave for other reasons, for she acted slightly different.

Hermione always refused to use the oxygen tank when she needed. Severus would always have to force her to use it. However, earlier, she didn't say a word, and allowed Severus to slip on the tubes around her. There was no argument, and no stubbornness that had come from her. Not even a single sound had escaped her lips. Right after, she just lay in bed, slightly curled up on her side. Whatever happened or went wrong, he intended to find out.

---

Hermione let her tears fall onto the pillow as she cried to herself. She was still in shock with what Ron had said. His painful words regarding her daughter were echoing in her ears.

"…_bastard kid…"_

"…_abortion…"_

"…_spawn…"_

She still couldn't believe that her friend could say such cruel things. And lastly, Hermione couldn't also believe his selfishness. He wasn't cold-hearted, but heartless, which was just worse. If he was truly her friend or if he really did love her like he said, Ron wouldn't say harmful things, knowing that they would hurt her. With that thought, Hermione had decided that Ron was no longer her friend.

"Hermione," Severus said his name, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. He had placed the tray on the small table that he had put right next to the bed. When he saw her tears again, sat right next to her and ran his fingers though his wife's hair. "I'm here if you want to talk about it?"

"I hate him," Hermione said slowly.

"Who?" Severus asked. It could have been any male in the Burrow.

"Ronald Weasley," she sniffled.

"Why?"

Hermione then started to explain things to Severus. She didn't miss a thing when she was telling the entire truth. Her voice was soft, and pained. Her eyes, flooding with more tears.

Severus kept silent to himself as he just listened. As the truth of the story continued to be told, the more he wanted to hit the stupid Weasley boy and even kill him with his own bare hands. He fingers still threaded through Hermione's hair, showing her some comfort. He wanted to hold her in his arms like he had done the other day, but knew it was best for Hermione to be the one approaching him.

"Can you believe it? I hate him," she said again. "He isn't my friend anymore."

"And he doesn't deserve you," Severus said softly.

When Hermione looked up at Severus, a thought or rather, question had crossed her mind. Once again, Lily had managed to crawl back up her spine. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"If Lily was alive today, would you leave me if… if she wanted to be back with you?"

Severus mouth gaped open slightly as he breathed in a small breath in shock. He wasn't expecting Hermione to ask such a question. Lily wasn't brought up for some time. He thought that the old subject was water under the bridge, but he thought wrong apparently.

Hermione watched Severus's reaction as his eyes slightly widened in. she wasn't sure if it was shock, or some sort of glint because he was thinking of her again. He was silent for seconds, and to Hermione, the way he reacted spoke louder than words. "How stupid of me to ask such a question," she said as she turned away.

"What? Hermione?" Severus placed his hand on her arm.

"No," Hermione said pushing his hand away. "You would leave me. Now I know."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face."

Severus sighed. "The question took me by surprise, that's all. Hermione, Lily's behind me. She is in my past and no longer. I got rid of her picture to prove it to you."

Hermione shook her head. "It's just a picture Severus. She still lies in your heart. You don't even have a picture of me. We don't even have a picture together." It was true. They never did have a picture together. There was no ceremony for their wedding, with no photographers or a dinner reception. Their wedding so to speak, was just a simply appearance at the Ministry before a judge.

Severus took off his shirt, and lay down on the bed. He turned Hermione and made her face him with no effort since she didn't push him away. With his hands, he cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He couldn't stand to see her cry when she was hurt or sad. It pained him as well, wanting it to all stop and go away.

"You're happy with the law aren't you? It's going to be abolished and you don't have to deal with me anymore—stupid know-it-all."

"I'm not leaving you Hermione. I am not signing our marriage off."

"You would if Lily was alive, and she wanted you back. You would," Hermione sobbed as she closed her eyes.

Severus reached out for one of her hands and pulled it, putting it on his chest. "Do you feel my heart Hermione? Do you feel it beating?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked into Severus's deep black, and soft eyes. She answered with a simple nod.

"I am letting myself fall in love with you. This is where you should be Hermione. No one else. Not even Lily if she were alive. You are my wife Hermione. You are nothing less. I care for you a great deal; I have noticed that over a short amount of time. I can love you Hermione. And if you can't love me in return… it will just be me then. I missed out on your love, but I won't let you miss out on mine. I have to show it to you. I owe you that much and more."

"You won't leave me?" Hermione questioned.

"Never," Severus promised. "Not unless you want me to. Though I hope that somewhere in the near future, we can love each other." He lowered his hand and placed it flat on her stomach. "Our daughter."

The way that Severus had touched Hermione's stomach had made her stomach flutter. He had never touched her like that. "I hate Ron," she murmured.

"He doesn't deserve you Hermione," Severus said again. "Don't think about Lily anymore, please. I know it's hard not to, but I swear, there is no reason to doubt me."

"Okay," Hermione said softy. Severus's words had calmed her feelings and thoughts about Lily a bit, setting them aside.

"With the Marriage Law being abolished, I want you to promise me that you won't liquefy our marriage just yet. Possibly after our daughter is born, then maybe, if things don't work out. But I also want you to give us a chance, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said again.

Severus's thumb trailed down Hermione's cheek, slowly turning towards the direction of her lips. The temptation to kiss her was building up. He was slowly moving his head forward, until he couldn't resist. He couldn't remember the last time he had kissed her. His lips met hers, as he kissed her softly.

Hermione gasped when she had felt Severus's lips against hers. When her mouth opened, he felt her tongue enter and tease hers. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the moment. She had missed kissing him. Suddenly, she pulled away, pushing him with her hands, when a part of her reminded herself that she hated him. But did she hate him as much as before?

Severus gave the bottom of his lip a lick and then sat up. Inside, he was cursing at himself. It was supposed to be Hermione to make the first move if anything, not him. He hoped that his mistake didn't push Hermione away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized. "You should eat now," he said as he reached a hand out to her.

Hermione took his hand, and allowed him to pull her up right into a sitting position. She watched him as he reached out for the plate of sandwiches, setting it in front of him. She wondered if she could love Severus all over again for a moment. When the thought of heartbreak had crossed her, she thought perhaps not. Like she said before, she didn't want to have her heart broken again.

"Here Hermione," Severus said as he handed her half a sandwich. His head and his heart were talking to him. Hermione was making it difficult for him to love her, and in some cases not. He knew though, that she was slowly changing and accepting him. Hopefully, she wouldn't hate him anymore.

Hermione took the sandwich without saying a word. She placed her head on his shoulder, which then made him wrap an arm around her, bringing her to his chest. Severus was a changed man, and a husband, a very good one. She was starting to get confused.

If she were to live with the success of a miracle transplant, where would they go? She didn't even know anymore where they had stood in the crossroads of their lives. He knew where he was actually going, but what about her?

-----

AN – Are her walls crumbling fast enough? Maybe. Maybe not. **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 15

Hermione was seated on the couch with her back against an arm. She had the throw blanket on her for she was feeling chilly again. Just the day before, she had her monthly check up on her pregnancy, and had another one of her dialyses as well.

She was already three months pregnant. In her hands, she held the first wizard sonogram picture that she had of her daughter. As she watched its little heart beat, she recalled what happened yesterday during her check up.

---

_Hermione kept her eyes focused on the screen of the sonogram machine. There she was—her daughter. She was growing within her. Precious little life that she was. Then, Hermione's hearing peaked when she heard the sound of a heart beat._

"_Isn't that too fast?" Severus asked with worry. He too stared at the screen, his eyes very focused and open. He couldn't believe that he was looking at his daughter._

"_It's normal actually," the healer replied. "If it were slower, then that's when I would worry. Now see this little thing over here opening and closing?" he asked as he pointed to it with his finger. "That's your daughter's heart."_

_A small smile broke along Hermione's lips as she started to get teary eyed. How she wished that there was a kidney to match for her. She wanted to be with her daughter, raise her, and watch her grow. It already had hurt her that she couldn't carry her daughter full term, but she most definitely wanted more, wanting to be there for her daughter like any mother should be._

_Severus looked over to Hermione, and saw her tears. Slowly, he reached out for her hand on the side of the bed. He then moved his chair closer to her, and bent his head so that he could whisper to her. "Are you alright?"_

"_We're going to have a daughter," Hermione said ever so softly._

_Severus nodded, seeing a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You aren't happy?"_

"_I just wish that… they find a kidney for me. I want to see her Severus. I want to watch her grow up."_

_Severus then leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear. "They did find a match Hermione. I talked to Dr. McGregor earlier, and there is a match."_

_Hermione closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Severus tightly as more tears flowed out of her eyes. She broke out into sobs, not believing her ears._

---

"I just put the pasta in the oven. Hope that's okay with you for lunch," Severus said disrupting Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione didn't look up at Severus, but just continued to look at the sonogram photo. "Anything's fine Severus."

"I just thought that perhaps you might want something else. Maybe you're craving," Severus said, knowing that when a woman was pregnant, she did have her cravings often. He had heard stories about them. When Hermione didn't speak to him, he sat down right on the edge of the sofa. "What are you thinking about?"

"I still can't believe that there's a kidney that matches for me," Hermione replied, her eyes meeting his. "I accepted death before, but now it's… different."

"How so?"

"There's hope now for me, and a longer life. What happened to my father was different. He had none."

"You shouldn't lose hope Hermione," Severus stated. It was so unlike Hermione to do so, but he did understand. The same exact disease did take her father's life.

"Could we do some shopping tomorrow in muggle London? I have to buy some new clothes because the ones I have now are getting tight. And I don't like shopping in Diagon Alley."

"We may," Severus replied. He knew that Hermione didn't do much of her shopping in Diagon Alley unless she needed wizarding items. Most of the things that she bought such as her clothes did come from muggle stores.

Hermione pushed the throw aside and reached out for Severus's hand, placing it beneath her thin shirt, laying it on her stomach. "Do you feel it? There already is a small bump."

Severus was very taken aback by what Hermione did and was currently doing. However, he didn't pull back. Yes, he did feel the bump. "I feel it," he replied.

"There's a baby growing inside of me. I still have a hard time believing it sometimes." Hermione's stomach started to flutter, but in a good way. Morning sickness was no longer something that she had to deal with thankfully. Her fingers entwined with his, as his hand never left her stomach.

It was difficult to deny it to herself. Hermione was getting attracted to Severus all over again. She looked at him, and his thin lips. Without even noticing, she licked her bottom lip, thinking about kissing him. She couldn't understand it. Her brain was telling her no, and that it was her hormones affecting her. But her body wanted to kiss him and more.

Images and memories of them having sex in bed came to her. Severus was a very good lover which she knew first hand. He always pleased her before thinking of himself. She was always physically satisfied by him, making her want more later on. Obviously though, she never asked for it. Now though, she felt that she needed it—him, his body, his big cock.

"Something still on your mind?" Severus asked. He noticed that she had been staring at him, as she became silent again.

"There are a lot of things that I still wish for," Hermione replied. It wasn't a lie. One of the things that she was wishing for at the moment was for him to kiss her and make love to her. As she cursed to her blasted, stupid hormones, she reminded herself again for the nth time that she hated him.

Honestly though, it was becoming more difficult to hate him. He was a different man all together. The man that she imagined him to be long ago when she used to loved him.

"Such as?" Severus questioned.

"I just wish things were different," Hermione answered. "If I wasn't pregnant, or even sick and dying… you'd still be cold hearted towards me, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps," Severus replied, slipping his hand away from hers. Hermione's words spoke the truth. They'd probably still be in the same old situation.

Hermione felt a loss when Severus's hand pulled away from hers. She so wanted to pull it back and hold it with hers, but thought it best not to. "We would even have our marriage signed off with the law being abolished and all."

"True." Severus turned away and stared outside through the window. He himself wished that things were different. From the news that was printed in the Daily Prophet the past few days, it seemed as if all the marriage law marriages had been signed off.

Hermione could see how tense Severus's body was. She knew that she had pushed the wrong button somewhere. Slowly, she sat herself up and from his side, she wrapped her arms around him. Her head then rested on his shoulder. "Have I made you mad or upset? I was just being honest. I don't want to fight Severus."

Severus turned his head, placing his lips on his wife's brow. "No Hermione, you haven't made me mad or upset," he replied. "Maybe things happen for a reason."

"You don't have to love me Severus. You don't even have to try," Hermione said softly, her voice broken.

"Why do you always push me away? Do you still hate me?" he asked.

With sad eyes, Hermione looked at Severus. "It's not that," she answered. "In fact, you do make it hard to hate you nowadays. It—you confuse me." She sighed and hid her face on his shoulder.

The side of Severus's lip lifted up just a tad bit. He kissed Hermione's brow, and then said, "Maybe I should woo you a little more."

Hermione couldn't say another word to him, and answer him back. When she felt an arm go around her and pull her close, she felt good and safe in his arms. With the way that he had been taking care of her, been with her since the beginning of her illness, she could feel her heart strain with difficulty. She wasn't sure if it was breaking or healing.

-----

AN – I know that it's been a very long while since I wrote. Life has been getting in the way too much. I'm trying to write whenever I can really. **Review!** It'll give me some happiness for the time being.


	16. Chapter 16

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 16

"Here we are," the taxi driver said as he pulled over right in front of Harrods, the department store in Knightsbridge, London.

Severus handed over enough bills to the driver, letting him keep the change. After, he opened the door, and gently pulled Hermione out after him.

"Severus, we don't have to," Hermione told him. "Not here at least. We can go elsewhere, and get cheaper clothes. I don't need anything pricey or fancy." Before they had left their home earlier, they were already disagreeing on the shopping. Hermione was in no case financially wealthy. She had little savings left, and had to do with what she had since she was receiving no pay from Hogwarts for her leave. She planned to pay for her things, and buy them, not Severus.

Severus pulled them away from peoples' paths, standing not far from the entrance. "Hermione, I told you I would pay. Let me do this for you," he said. "I promised you I would care for you and that includes purchasing anything you need, for yourself and the baby."

"And I said nothing too pricey," she argued back.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Severus asked in irritation.

"I know you want to make things right, but you don't have to do it with money. I don't want others to think that I am a gold-digging wife, which I am not." Hermione could see his steely glare, and he was angry. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"You are anything but that. And I don't give a damn about what people think or say, and when did you? Why won't you just let me do this Hermione? I know that it will do well for you and the baby. There is no need to worry about money. You are _my _wife. It is only right for a husband to do such things for her—me for you."

It was useless. Hermione knew that Severus wasn't going to back down from the argument. He was desperately trying to make things right, and please her. If she could shop alone, maybe she would have, but of course, she knew that Severus would never her leave her alone. "Okay, fine, but on one condition," she said giving in.

Severus arched an eyebrow in question.

"We go to McDonald's later. I'm craving for a quarter pounder with cheese," she said with a slight smirk. The thought of the juicy burger was already making her drool. "And some chicken nuggets to go with it."

The condition sounded simple, but Severus didn't like it. He despised fastfood. It was unhealthy and greasy. He really was the type to eat a higher standard of food in five star restaurants, hotels, etc. Or, he preferred to do his own cooking. "If it'll make you happy," he said slowly.

Hermione tiptoed on her feet, kissing him on the corner of his mouth and gave him the widest of her smiles. "It will Severus."

Severus felt a tug at his heart. Never had Hermione smiled at him. He could never recall when. And, knowing that he was the one that made her smile for the simplest of reasons made him feel good. Without another word, he led her inside the gigantic department store.

---

They had been shopping for almost two hours. All the shopping purchases so far were being carried in shopping bags by Severus.

Severus was always next to Hermione glancing at the people that walked by. At first, he was nearby, a few feet away. But when a rude man had run into her, and not apologize, he decided to stay right at her side, or behind her. He was either holding her hand or he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Damned if he was going to have someone bump into her and let her get hurt.

Hermione skimmed through the tops that were hanging in front of her. She already had purchased a few tops and pants from other brands, and looked around some more. Severus insisted that she buy more, and so they went to another brand line, skimming through the maternity section.

When she saw a top that she wanted, she asked the sales lady for her size and headed towards the dressing room. On the way, she couldn't help but notice other pregnant women. Some of them well towards the end of their pregnancy. They were glowing, and seemed ready to pop at any moment, loving their pregnant selves along with their significant others.

"Hermione, something the matter?" Severus asked worriedly when he saw her tears. He stood right in front of the open dressing room door, and stepped in closing it behind him, giving them some privacy. "Are you in pain? Do we need to go home or to the hospital?"

Hermione shook her head. "I want to carry her full term," she sniffled placing her hand on her stomach. "I want to so badly, and it hurts that I can't."

Severus pulled her to him, and let her cry into his chest. He felt her shake in cries as she pressed herself against him completely, wrapping her arms around his waist, clenching the back of his shirt with her fists.

"I want the full nine months. Not six. I want to feel every movement, every kick and punch that she'll make. I want it Severus… I want it…"

"I know you do Hermione," Severus said ever so softly into her hair. "If it was within my powers to give to you, I would, but I can't."

Hermione looked up at Severus. Her cheeks read and tear stained. "Why isn't life fair?" she sobbed. "Have I done anything wrong to deserve such a life? Tell me."

Severus shook his head. Hearing Hermione's words were like a stab in his gut. How could she ever think that way? Out of all the people he knew, Hermione by far was the bravest and most selfless person. She had risked a lot, thinking of others first, before herself. If it was anyone that needed questioning, it was him. He was the one that needed to atone for his own mistakes and his own sins, not Hermione.

"Tell me!" she said desperately, needing to hear the truth.

"No. You haven't done anything wrong," Severus said as he cupped her face with a hand, and wiped away her tears. "Don't ever think that you did anything wrong, ever." He pulled her into his chest again, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, allowing her to continue to cry.

---

AN – Sad really. Can't blame Hermione for what she wants. **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 17

They were seated right next to each other, facing the small playground inside McDonald's. The fastfood establishment was slightly full, with a lot of children around. Classes had just been dismissed, so there were a lot of parents that brought their children out to eat and play.

"You barely ate even half of your food," Hermione noted. Severus had left what was left of his quarter pounder and fries untouched for some time, not eating anymore.

"Do you want it? Are you still hungry?" Severus asked pushing the tray towards her. He was very surprised to see Hermione eat so fast earlier. She really had quite an appetite today.

Hermione nodded and took a fry into her hand right away and ate it quickly.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much, so fast," Severus said as he watched her eat again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat so little," Hermione said back at him.

"Well, I never really liked fastfood," Severus admitted. He then hated himself when he saw Hermione stop eating, seeing the disappointment and hurt written all over her face.

After settling the burger down on the tray, Hermione said, "You could've said something. We didn't have to come here Severus."

Severus wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side. "But we did Hermione. You wanted to come here and eat. That's why we went."

"We could've went elsewhere. You aren't happy with the place of my choice."

"But you are." Severus bent his head down slightly and kissed her softly on the cheek. "My happiness means nothing to me, unless you are."

"You know, today is the first time you've taken me out for anything," Hermione said as she turned slightly to face Severus.

"It is," Severus replied. He and Hermione had never gone out anywhere in the past. "Though I never imagined it to be shopping and McDonald's."

"Oh?" Hermione looked at him curiously. "How did you imagine it?"

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps watching a muggle film in the cinema, and then dinner at a nice place. At least somewhere more quiet and… romantic."

Hermione sighed and leaned on him, and continued to eat slowly. "You don't have to try so hard. I like it here. It means a lot to me, what you did today. You don't have to spoil me."

"And will you stop me if I continued on?" Severus murmured against her temple. "I want to give you so much more. You deserve more."

Hermione turned to face him. Her eyes all misty and watery. The words that he said, and the way she said them took her breath away. The way he looked at her with his black eyes made her feel that he was reading right through her.

Severus gulped, not liking the look of her tearful eyes. "Have I said or done something wrong? I didn't mean to make you cry."

Hermione shook her head. "You didn't say anything wrong," she spoke softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

Severus closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "I really don't like seeing you cry. It worries me when you do. Makes me feel like I want to take away all your pain away and make everything better."

"They aren't painful tears this time. But then, I am an emotional woman. Worse, I can't control myself now that I'm pregnant. So don't blame me," Hermione said softly, slipping her hand in his, allowing their fingers to entwine. She twisted and fidgeted with the wedding band around Severus's finger, wondering where their relationship stood. "But sometimes, all I need is just to be held and comforted."

"That's easier said than done," Severus admitted. "I've been trying to do that a lot lately, not really knowing how well I'm doing in the comfort department."

"You're doing more than well," Hermione answered. She settled her cheek on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck.

Severus turned his head slightly, planting a small kiss on Hermione's chin. He then looked ahead of him, and watched a father laugh along with his playful little daughter. It made him wonder what kind of father he himself was going to be, and what type of relationship he was going to have with his own daughter. Certainly he didn't want it to be like the one he had with his own father, who was abusive and a drunkard. He hoped that one day, he would be able to make her smile an giggle with glee, as he would make her laugh. It frightened him, and yet he was excited at the same time.

---

Hermione woke up feeling slightly chilly. She turned to look at the digital night clock that read two-thirty in the morning. Hours earlier, after their trip to muggle London, Hermione had fallen asleep soon after arriving home. Though she was very exhausted, it was a fun day for her. She pulled the blanket and the comforter up to her chin, feeling warmer, but it wasn't enough. Turning to lie on her side, she looked at the cot that was right next her bed.

There lay Severus, stomach down. His face was slightly buried in the pillow as he snored away softly. The blanket that he was using was barely on him, and down to his torso, showing that he was only wearing black boxers.

Hermione thought to herself and asked if she was going to wake him up. He was sound asleep and didn't want to disturb him. Then again, she remembered the absolute rule that Severus had made since she had fallen ill. If she felt sick in any way whatsoever, she was to tell him right away, regardless of whatever situation they were in. She felt guilty really. He had done so much for her recently, while she gave nothing in return. "Severus," she called to him hesitantly and softly.

"Hermione…" Severus mumbled softly.

Hermione's brow frowned. Was he still sound asleep? Did he just call to her and not Lily? A small smile had graced upon her lips as she moved to the edge of the bed, and reached out towards him. Slowly, her fingers pushed the hair away from his face, allowing them to touch the warm skin of his cheek.

Severus jerked his head up from sleep as his eyes snapped open. The feel of cold fingers on his skin definitely was the reason as to why he woke up. Most of the time, he was a light sleeper. It was one of the fall backs of becoming a spy before. He had to always keep his guard up, even in his sleep. Even with the Dark Lord gone, his ways hadn't changed.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered as she tucked her arm back beneath the sheets. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Severus glanced over at the nightstand and looked at Hermione with worry. "It's in the middle of the night. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I feel cold… Will you hold me… please?" Hermione asked, afraid that he would reject her.

"Of course," Severus said as he slid onto Hermione's bed, lifting the sheets up. Soon enough, he found his arms full of a shivering witch as Hermione glued herself in front of him. Her face buried into his chest, along with her arms, while her legs pried between his.

The weight of Severus's leg on both of hers wasn't bothersome at all. She welcomed it as its warmth encased around her. "You always feel nice and warm," she sighed softly into his chest.

"Comfortable?" Severus asked holding her close, as he wrapped both his arms around her.

Hermione nodded and looked at him. Their noses and lips were mere inches away from each other. "I didn't get to thank you for the shopping spree," she said softly.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Severus said with a slight smile.

Hermione felt her chest tighten. Severus to her was handsome, but when he smiled, it truly did take her breath away. It was almost like a once in a lifetime thing to witness. But she did see him smile more often at her recently, and wished that she would continue to see more of it. "Can we do it again? I mean go out more often?"

"All you had to do was ask," Severus said, slowly inching his lips towards Hermione's. His lips had touched hers, allowing him to firmly plant a kiss on them, locking them to hers for several moments before pulling away. "Go back to sleep witch," he said.

Hermione snuggled up against him, trying to get as close to him as possible. She liked the kiss and wished that he hadn't pulled away so soon. As she closed her eyes, the last thing that she heard was her name being whispered into her ear.

-----

AN – A sweet little chapter. And I'd say that Hermione's walls are crumbling faster. **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 18

Severus let out a satisfying groan as he stretched his body. He hadn't slept so well in weeks. The cot in which he had been sleeping was uncomfortable, most especially on his back. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The bright sunlight from outside shined through the partially curtained windows. He noticed right away that he was no longer on his cot, but on Hermione's bed. He recalled what had happened in the middle of the night with Hermione not feeling well, and chilly. But then, she wasn't next to him. Where was she?

After getting out of bed, he made his way towards the bathroom door, and rapped on it a few times. When he didn't hear a sound, he opened it. "Hermione?" Severus called her name peaking through the open door. He got no reply. The bathroom was empty. Panic struck through him as he ran out of the bedroom right away.

---

Hermione happily hummed to herself as she broke the yolks of the egg, scrambling them in the bowl. She poured in a dash of heavy cream as she continued to whisk away. She was never a gourmet cook on any level, but knew how to cook a few things. Cooking wasn't rocket science, but she was known to overcook and burn a few things before.

In an empty and heated frying pan, she poured the egg mixture in, and went towards the refrigerator. She spotted the package of bacon, and grabbed it. Soon after, she was putting a few bacon strips into the other empty and very hot pan. She smiled at herself when she heard the meat start to sizzle.

With a wooden spoon, Hermione stirred the eggs, allowing it to curdle slowly in the pan. Her egg preference was a poached egg, or eggs benedict. The breakfast she was preparing however was for Severus.

"Hermione!" Severus roared as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

Hermione got startled, and the spoon went flying above her head. "Severus, don't scare me like that." She brought a hand up to her chest. Her pulse raced from fright.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Severus asked her as he grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her away from the stove and towards the kitchen island. "When I woke up you weren't in bed. And now you're here making breakfast."

"Yes," Hermione frowned. What was he angry at? "Is there a problem with me making breakfast?"

"Of course there is you stupid girl!" Severus hissed. "I'm supposed to know where you go and your whereabouts, not leaving your side. You know the rules. And of all things you're down here, doing something physical. You weren't feeling well last night need I remind you. We had quite a long day yesterday, you should be resting!"

"It's just breakfast," Hermione said in defense. She shrugged her arm away from his hold. "It's not like I'm lifting fifty pounds of bacon." The familiar feel of tears was already growing beneath her eyes, and eventually, they were rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't even going to try and fight it. He called her 'stupid girl.' Severus always called people names when he was mad at them, that she knew. Still, it hurt.

"If you wanted breakfast, you could've woke me up," Severus pointed out.

"I was doing it for you." Hermione's voice was soft, and quivering as she swallowed a sob. "You've done so much for me. I thought that I would do something for you for once."

Severus glanced around and noticed a breakfast tray with a single flower that most probably had come from his garden. There were no plates yet since the food was being cooked. Guilt coursed through him. He got angry quickly, with no explanations.

"Forgive me for actually trying, but I'm not stupid. If I were in any pain or feeling bad, I wouldn't have done it. I would've gone to you." Hermione turned towards the stove top and looked at her eggs. They were way over done already. "Well, I hope you like burnt and rubbery eggs." She walked passed Severus.

"Hermione—"

"Don't Severus!" Hermione said exiting the kitchen.

Severus grumbled as he walked across the kitchen and picked up the spoon from the floor. After tossing it into the sink, he went to take the eggs off the heat, and flipped the bacon in the other pan. He shook his head as he glanced at the tray again. Damn him!

---

Hermione started out at the garden in front of her as she remained perched at the top of Severus's back porch. It was bright and sunny, and awhile ago, she thought it was a sign that the day would be a good one. She thought wrong. Her intentions of making breakfast for Severus had backfired. For weeks, their relationship had been going over clear and calm waters. Suddenly things changed, and their boat was rocking on choppy waters.

From up above, a familiar owl landed right next to Hermione, and hooted as it stood right next to her. Its leg stretched out, with a piece of parchment tied to its side.

"Hey Hedwig," Hermione said softly. She got the letter from her and smiled down at the animal. "I don't have a treat for you this time. Severus is in the kitchen and I don't want to go there. What about if I say I owe you?"

Understanding Hermione, Hedwig gave a small hoot with a nod. She then flew up and away.

Upon opening the letter, Hermione read its contents right away.

---

_Hey Hermione,_

_How are you? Remus told me that Snape said that your pregnancy, in his words—delicate. I'm actually quite surprised that Snape decided to stop working and take care of you. Is he still acting like an arrogant-bastard-git to you? He'd better not be._

_Anyways, I'm writing to you about Ron. Ever since the Ministry took back the Marriage Law, he's been pestering me about why you haven't dissolved your marriage yet. In his words…_

"_Why is she still married to the git, and when is she going to get rid of the parasite?"_

_And…_

"_Lavender is just a good shag."_

_Honestly, I'm shocked. Never heard him speak so harshly and so selfishly. No matter how many times I've told him that you aren't in love with him, it still doesn't work. That thick skull of his is really something. He's mad Hermione. He really wants you to sign your marriage off, and go to him._

_If you really were in love with him, you'd marry him when you got the chance right?_

_I'm in Ireland now, working on a case. I'll see you when I get back._

_--Harry_

---

Hermione crumpled the letter in her hands roughly. The morning had just gotten from bad to worse. Ron was always a pain for many years. When would he stop being one? His annoyance and immaturity had already reached a level that she couldn't believe.

A gentle breeze blew, which made Hermione shiver slightly. She hugged herself to keep warm. Wearing a very thin shirt and female boxers outside wasn't such a good idea. She felt something go around her, noticing it was a throw.

"You might catch cold," Severus said as he sat down next to his wife.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, noticing that he still was only wearing his boxers.

"Don't worry about me," Severus said. He paused for a moment before he apologized. "I'm sorry Hermione. My mouth was a little too harsh with you earlier."

"You say things when you're angry. It's who you are," she said softly with a shrug.

"What is that?" Severus noticed the crumpled paper in her hands.

"It's from Harry. Hedwig dropped it off a few minutes ago." Hermione turned and looked at the garden. "As always, Ron's being a pain in the arse. Nothing new there." She threw the object into the air, and with a single word, it vaporized into nothing.

"What did he do now?" Severus growled, not happy but angry. His hands held on tightly on the edge of the step, making his knuckles turn white. He imagined that he was beating the youngest Weasely boy to a pulp.

"He believes that he and I should marry. He wants me to leave you, and get rid of our _parasite _daughter that is growing inside me," Hermione replied. She wanted to comment more on Ron, but she was thinking more about her and Severus at the moment.

"Arse!" Severus hissed. The word parasite was very hurtful. He was referring to _his _child.

"Do you want me to Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Do I want you to what?" Severus asked in return.

Hermione looked at him with sad brown eyes. "Do you want me to leave? Just say that you don't want to care for me. You're fed up with me. You don't want me as your wife, and never have. I'm a burden to you, and you don't want to be at my beckon and call, or whatever else more. Just say it, and I'll leave. I'll go right now to the Ministry and have our marriage dissolved, and you won't have to deal with me. Just _say_ it."

Severus's mouth gaped open. Where did that come from? "Are you doubting me? Don't you think that I want you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Hermione replied. "All I know is, I don't want to go back to what we were before. I'd rather leave you before we reach that point again." She bit her lip. Originally, she wasn't supposed to let him in. He was hard to refuse however. She didn't want to get hurt. "I know that fighting is normal between couples, but with the way we do it… It just seemed like we took a few steps back. Okay, I'll say it, I'm stupid. I should've talked to you first." She sobbed, and turned away from him as she wiped her tears with her hand.

"Come here you," Severus said softly, pulling her to him. Since she didn't hesitate, he went further than pulling, and settled her on his lap.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, encasing them in the warmth of the throw. "I just wanted to do something for you and make you happy."

"I know, and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just am protective over you, and worry about to as well. With the way things are, I'm trying my best not to let anything bad happen to you." Severus said softly against her temple. With one hand, he placed it on her cheek, and made her face him. "And what makes you think that I'm not happy with you Hermione? What makes you think that I don't want you?"

Before Hermione could say anything, she felt Severus's lips against her, pecking her ever so softly. As she closed her eyes, and pulled him close, she tilted her head to the side and opened her lips, allowing his tongue to enter.

For a moment, Severus thought about pulling back. But when he felt Hermione pull on him, he continued on kissing her. When her mouth opened, it surprised him. He tasted her as well as the saltiness of her tears.

Their kiss was soft, sensual and slow. There was no need to rush. Though they kissed many times before, this was different.

Severus pulled back after minutes of kissing. He was breathless as much as she was. He leaned his forehead against hers, tracing her swollen lips with his thumb. "Don't ever think that I don't want you because I do want you _very much_."

Later, the happy couple was found sitting in the kitchen, the both of them eating breakfast. Severus was content eating Hermione's burnt eggs and bacon, while she enjoyed the chocolate chip pancakes that he had made for her. Their argument forgotten, as well as Ron.

-----

AN – Some drama and sweetness. You know me. **Review...** please :)


	19. Chapter 19

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 19

Severus and Hermione had quickly fallen into a more comfortable rhythm, as well as being more comfortable with each other. When she wasn't feeling weak, and felt like going out, they went out to muggle London. And like he said, he took her to a cinema, and a romantic dinner, which surprised Hermione very much. To her, or to anyone that knew, Severus was a romantic, only if he wanted to be one. He was soft hearted on the inside, but kept his demeanor known on the outside.

Of course, they had their arguments, but they were miniscule really. Sometimes Hermione would force Severus to buy clothes for himself. Black ones were not a problem, but the _pink_ ones were. She thought it would be cute to see him wear a pink shirt with some Daddy slogan on the front. Severus quickly turned down any stupid shirt that he refused to wear. He was satisfied with his black ones, and black _was_ a color.

The times when they were home, they shared their moments together. The both of them could either be seen reading their books against each other, or enjoying the television programs in the living room. They would watch what Hermione wanted, and Severus of course would be one to complain and grumble. He frowned at her choices of shows and programs. Two of them being 'Greek' and 'Chuck.' But if programs like that could make her laugh into his chest, he wasn't going to complain about that. He would smile into her hair without her knowing.

Even their sleeping arrangements changed. Ever since the night that Hermione asked Severus to hold her, that is what he always did when they slept. She wasn't always chilly, but it did feel good to be held at night when she was sleepy, and felt the same when she woke up. At times, when she relived nightmares of the war, he made them go away.

The intimacy between them grew as well, but only went as far as kissing. It was always sweet and gentle. But for both of them to only go that far, it was hard for them. Severus wanted to claim her, and _make love_ to her. He never thought of it that way, but he didn't want to push Hermione. Hermione on the other hand wanted and needed him. She cursed that it was her hormones. Being in the second trimester did raise her libido. She wasn't sure though if it was her alone or her hormones.

---

"You really look good in muggle clothes," Hermione complimented as she wrapped her baby pink scarf around her neck.

Severus placed on his black denim jacket as he stood right next to her in front of the mirror. "No doubt the students will drop dead when they see me later on," he said with a smirk. He couldn't be bothered to wear the usual wizard robes. He had gotten so used to muggle clothes over the weeks, even wearing them when they went to the hospital.

"You're collar's not fixed," Hermione noticed. She turned, and made him face her. With her hands, she adjusted the collar of his jacket, straightening it and seeing if it was even.

"Are you sure that's going to keep you warm?" Severus asked curiously. He touched the material of Hermione's long sleeved shirt and touched it between his fingers, checking on its thickness. "It might be too thin."

"I'll be fine Severus," Hermione smiled. She liked his caring and over protectiveness. It wasn't the annoying type were he kept on asking questions, one after the other.

"I don't understand why you want to go to Hogsmeade now, when we can go elsewhere?" he sneered in complaint. He was so not looking forward to going there. It was a Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione frowned and looked up at Severus. Was it because they were never seen in wizarding public _together_? Did he not want to hold her hand among other people that knew them? Did he want to keep his distance with her? They felt free in muggle London with no one to judge them. Surely if they went out in public, people would talk and rumors would rise. The fact that they were still married would become an issue with others.

"What now?" Severus asked as he rolled his eyes, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"You don't want to be seen with me?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Severus voice changed in a soft pitch. He reached for her arm, and rubbed his hand on it. "Of course I want to be seen with you. You are my wife, and there's nothing I'm ashamed of." His hand traveled down to her ever growing stomach, which was very visible with the shirt she was wearing. "Most especially this. It makes you all the more beautiful."

A small smile graced along Hermione's lips. She was glad to hear those words come out of his mouth. Severus touched had been touching her stomach a lot lately. It made her stomach turn, but in a good way. Never had he complimented her in such a manner.

"I'm just not looking forward to seeing so many dunderheads again when I am on leave. No doubt they will be running around like wild animals, doing whatnots, most especially the Slytherins. You do remember the time they charmed the fountain in the main square to spill out green water? And when people sat around the edge, the stone angels would spit at them."

"Well, they are Slytherin. Need I remind you, so are you?"

"I kept to myself and I wasn't mischievous like them at all. I pray that our daughter will not be so out of control when she is in Slytherin. It frightens to think of what she can do."

"And what makes you think that she'll be in Slytherin?" Hermione snapped placing a hand on her hip. "She will be Gryffindor."

"Oh I think not!" Severus barked. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "No one, in all my family history has ever been in any house but Slytherin. It will remain that way _forever._"

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait first and see if I make and survive the next ten weeks," Hermione said sadly.

Severus frowned, watching her emotion change from anger to sadness in a blink of an eye. Hermione didn't know, but he purchased a book on pregnancy one day when they went to a bookstore. He read up on a lot of things regarding the topic when she was sleeping during the days. One of them of course was how very emotional women were when they were pregnant. Their hormones caused emotional roller coasters for them. And in a blink of an eye, Hermione's emotion changed. "Why must you always be so negative?" It was so un-Gryffindor like.

Hermione's eyes started to get all teary. "I've seen firsthand what my disease can do. Even if there's a perfect match for me, it isn't always a hundred percent either."

"Hermione…" Severus said softly, not really knowing what to say. His felt his chest tighten. He was terrified at the thought of losing her or their child. He always thought that things would work out in the end after the transplant and all. She was right, and for the first time, he wasn't so sure. Things were not a hundred percent. There was still a long ways to go for the both of them.

"Let's go," she sniffled. "I'm starving."

Severus followed her out, and soon, the apparated to Hogsmeade.

-----

AN – **Review** please for it does feed my muse.


	20. Chapter 20

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 20

As soon as the appeared at the apparation point in Hogsmeade, Hermione felt the bold wind blow. She hid a shiver as she tucked the scarf around her neck tightly. Severus was right, what she was wearing was too thin. The winds of the Scottish highlands were indeed colder. She under estimated them this time of season as winter was fast approaching.

"You're still crying," Severus said as he looked down at her, unwrapping his arm around her.

"I'm alright Severus, really," Hermione said with a small smile. She didn't want to admit to him that he was correct about her attire, not wanting him to worry more. It wasn't too cold, and she could probably handle it, hoping her body would get used to it.

"Would you prefer to eat at the Three Broomsticks or somewhere else?" he asked.

"Why don't you decide this time around," she replied.

"I really don't mind anything," Severus replied. "Why don't we take a walk down, and decide from there. Maybe something will let you decide from there," he suggested.

With both arms, Hermione clung to the curve Severus's arm as they walked side by side. Her cheek touched the warm and rough fabric of his jacket. She could still feel the warmth of her tears as they rolled down her cool cheeks.

Severus kept his calm and cool façade as they walked. The usual scowl was on his face one he saw students. Most if not all of them had their jaws dropping in shock as they saw him pass.

Never had they seen their potions master and his wife hold each other, even by their hands during anytime that they were in Hogwarts. Had he lost his mind when he stopped teaching?

"Horny buggers!" Severus hissed as he caught two students—Slytherins, snogging each other in front of a shop. He slipped away from Hermione's grasp and stalked towards them.

Hermione stopped walking, and watched Severus walk towards the young couple. She smirked knowing what was about to happen.

"What your—" the young man complained as he was tugged roughly at the back of his robes. He stopped midsentence and gulped when he saw the very feared potions master looked down at him. His girlfriend as well gulped, both of them going pale in fear.

"Problem?" Severus drawled slowly. "My problem Mr. Webbers, is that you and Ms. Fiddleton are showing inappropriate behavior or a Hogwarts student. Fifty points each from the both of you."

"Yes Sir," they both stammered at the same time.

When Severus let go of the boy's robe, he watched him and Ms. Fiddleton walk briskly towards the castle. Both didn't look back, fearing that he would go after them. Their day had been ruined and cut short.

"Can you even do that?" Hermione chuckled as Severus went towards her. She couldn't help but admit to herself that she did miss that much feared wizard that was her husband. "Can you still deduct points from students?"

"Technically, I still am a potions master and their head of house," Severus replied. "Slughorn is just filling in my position. So my answer is yes."

"There are Remus, Albus, and Minerva," Hermione said as she pointed at the three of them when she spotted them. They were seated outside the Café Hog watching students as they ate. "Let's go there," she said, pulling Severus along the way, who didn't object.

"Hermione?" Minerva gasped in shock. She stood up from her chair as the young witch approached her with arms wide open. "Goodness me!" she said taking a step back. "Look at you. You're absolutely glowing."

"I'm about fourteen weeks along," Hermione said with a slight smile. She too greeted Albus and Remus with hugs.

Severus stood by the edge of the tables and kept to himself. When he watched her hug Remus with such a wide smile, he wondered if he would ever be greeted in such a way with her if he was missed.

"We've missed you," Albus said.

"As have I," Hermione smiled and then looked at Severus. "Though I think Severus did miss being a professor. He just took off a hundred points from his own house."

"Really Severus?" Minerva said as she shook her head.

"They were _snogging_ as some people would put it," Severus replied with a growl. "It isn't appropriate to show such behavior, especially when the name of the school is involved."

"Some things never change," Remus said. Even though he wasn't a professor in Hogwarts anymore, the Ministry did assign him to keep watch at Hogsmeade for security purposes. Even with the war over, it was a safety precaution to have an auror in the area.

"Is there anything you want?" Severus asked Hermione changing the subject quickly.

"Just a pastrami sandwich and an orange soda please," Hermione replied. She sat herself down as well as everyone else, wrapping her hands around the ends of the scarf.

"Have you been crying?" Remus asked as she sat next to her. "Your cheeks and eyes are all puffy."

"Is it Severus?" Minerva asked getting angry. "Just say the word and I will not hesitate to castrate him here."

Hermione shook her head. She then brought her wrapped hands up to her cheeks and rubbed them gently. "I'm just worried about things. Did Poppy tell you, there's a match for me? I can have the transplant. Just worried about the next ten weeks."

"Transplant?" Remus asked in worry. He then looked at Albus and Minerva and then back at Hermione. "Are you…"

"Dying you mean?" Hermione asked. "It's not cancer, but chronic kidney disease. Mine are shutting down slowly. I have to go to dialysis a few times a week. It's taken my father's life."

"Then why not have the surgery?" Remus suggested.

"I'll have to give up my baby girl, which is something that I will not do. Just giving myself enough time for her to be okay and prematurely born at six months. I'll do the surgery then. Still there is a chance that my kidneys will shutdown sooner. I'm taking a chance for my baby."

Remus didn't say anything, but stared at Hermione. The news was a shock for him. He looked at Hermione like a younger sister. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and would do anything for her. He asked himself a few times what was wrong with Hermione's pregnancy. Now he understood completely.

Hermione saw the look on his face. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. After taking hold of his hands in hers, she spoke, "I'm fine Remus, really. Severus has been taking good care of me. Don't worry about me."

"Does Harry know?" Remus asked.

Hermione shook her head in reply. "No one else knows besides us and Poppy, as well as a few people in the hospital. I didn't want to tell anyone really. Don't want people to worry so much over me. Please… don't tell Harry."

"I'm here for you if you need anything," Remus said, after giving her a nod of understanding.

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and pulled her hands away. Again, she wrapped them up in her scarf, and brought them up to her cheeks as she allowed her elbows to rest on the table.

"So what have you been up to?" Minerva asked. "Please don't tell me that Severus just keeps you at home when you aren't in the hospital."

"He's been taking me out a few times when I can," Hermione replied. "We go to muggle London. He spoils me, buys me new clothes and everything. We go out for meals and… _dates_ even."

"Really?" Albus asked as his bright blue eyes twinkled.

"Things are different between us. Believe it or not, he's trying really hard to make me happy and make up for everything in our marriage," Hermione explained. "Don't tell him I told you… but believe it or not, he does have a soft spot."

"Well he does have a heart," Albus chuckled. He tried to imagine Severus taking out Hermione on dates, and all the shopping. Surely he was complaining at some point, and frustrated.

"He does," Hermione said softly. Her eyes then caught Severus walk out the café entrance, and head towards them.

"You're cold aren't you?" Severus asked, noticing Hermione hide her cheeks beneath her scarfed hands. He sat himself down on the empty chair next to her and moved closer. "I told you your shirt was too thin," he grouched taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her. "We will have to buy something extra to keep you warm after this when we go to robe shop for your maternity robes."

Hermione didn't say anything, but just leaned towards Severus, wrapping her arms around him as she settled her head on his chest. It felt good to be held in his familiar and comfortable warmth.

"Okay now?" Severus asked softly.

Hermione nodded.

Severus kissed her brow, knowing that the others were looking at them. He didn't care. It felt very natural to be with Hermione and hold her.

The others smiled at the sight of Severus holding Hermione. What Hermione said was true, that he was a changed man, and that she was well taken care of. Doubts that they had of him were forgotten. Soon, all five of them enjoyed their meals together as they kept watch on the students that walked by.

---

At the fountain, Rita Skeeter sat down next to partner in crime, her photographer. She was shocked to see Severus Snape and Hermione Granger walk arm in arm and hold each other. Of course she also noticed the roundness of Hermione's stomach, knowing that she was pregnant.

Skeeter had numerous questions about the couple. They were still together? It was hard to believe, even when she saw them with her own eyes. Among all the marriages that had happened because of the Marriage Law, she thought that they were the two ones that would dissolve their marriage immediately when given the chance. She thought wrong.

In her opinion, if they were staying together for the child, it was a mistake. Other marriages under the law that had bored children were quickly dissolved. The rich and pure-blooded husbands had given their muggle born wives an undisclosed amount of money, never wanting to deal with them or half-blooded children again.

It wasn't a secret to the British wizarding world that their marriage wasn't going well. They were never seen in public together. They never showed public displays of affection at all. Something was different. They seemed happy.

Something was going on between them, and she was going to try and find out.

-----

AN – Do I have to ask again? Hehe… Yes! **Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 21

_HERO AND HEROINE REMAIN MARRIED!_

_After the abolishment of the Marriage Law, numerous couples immediately flocked to the Ministry, quickly dissolvifng their marriage. And by the reported numbers, it seemed like all couples signed off their marriages, all except one… That of war hero and heroine Severus Snape and Hermione Granger._

_It is apparent that Mrs. Snape is with a child. But have they chosen to stay together for the sake of their unborn child? The answer to that maybe more than what it seems._

_The couple was seen yesterday in Hogsmeade happily eating and shopping, even showing their affection towards each other. Cleary this was unheard of with any marriage forced under the former Marriage Law._

_For years, the couple has kept their distance between themselves. It was known and obvious that they weren't doing well. What changed that all of a sudden?_

_Is this a publicity stunt from the Ministry to prove that the marriage did at least work well with one couple? If so, they had purposely picked our war heroes. Who could be better examples then them? Is the law just going to be set aside for the moment, to only be put up and forced again later on?_

_-Rita Skeeter_

---

Severus looked at the photo that had spread out through more than half of the front page of 'The Daily Prophet.' It was a wizarding photo of him and Hermione in a warm embrace as they ate outside Café Hog. He slammed the paper down onto the table and cursed, not knowing that he had done it out loud.

"Problem?" Hermione asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen. Usually Severus was so calm and collected in the mornings. She caught glance of him as he turned to face her. He was angry.

"What did you read?" Hermione asked as she took hold of the paper and sat down across from Severus.

"Don't Hermione," Severus warned her, as he tried to take the paper away from her.

Hermione pulled away slightly, and unfolded the paper. When she saw the headline and the picture of her and Severus, her jaw dropped in shock. Quickly, her eyes read the article as fast as they could. "That press eating hag!" she exclaimed, also slamming the paper down.

"I tried to warn you," Severus said as his jaw slightly tightened. "Once again, we have become the center of attention."

Hermione looked at Severus worriedly and spoke. "What if she finds the truth of my illness? For sure she'll print it out for everyone to read."

Severus reached out across the table, and took Hermione's hands in his. "I'll try my best not to let that happen," he promised. He would do anything to keep her out of harms way. And if she or the both of them became the spotlight of the media, it wouldn't be good for her at all. Health wise, with the stress it would put pressure on her, which would be something she couldn't handle.

"Hermione!" an all too familiar voice shouted coming from outside, along with the sound of numerous doorbell rings.

"What now?" Hermione groaned as she stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Weasley!" Severus hissed in anger, following after Hermione.

Outside, Ron stood on the sidewalk, at the edge of the front lawn. His wand was out as he tried to throw one hex after another, trying to get passed the invisible ward barrier. It was useless, even the front gate wouldn't unlock. "Let me through!" he shouted at both Hermione and Severus.

"I don't think so!" Severus said angrily. The wards were used as a protection shield so as not to allow unwanted or uninvited guests to come in.

"Hermione, bloody hell, put the stupid wards down, and open this fucking gate," he demanded in agitation.

"No Ron. I'm not going to let it happen," Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "What do you want?"

Ron pulled out his copy of The Daily Prophet from his back pocket. "Explain this! You really can't be serious that you're going to stay married to Snape!"

Severus moved to stand next to Hermione, and placed an arm on her back. He scowled at the dunderhead Weasley. "I suggest you leave Weasley," he said in warning.

"So what if I am Ronald!" Hermione said raising her voice. She was beyond mad, and her blood boiling. "I told you that I was going to stay married to him. I wouldn't marry you even if you were the last man on this planet."

"But you don't love him! You never would, and he won't ever love you in return. You could learn to love me," Ron said.

Hermione pressed herself up on Severus's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. "That's where you're wrong."

Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, not taking his eyes of Ron. "I said… _leave_." One question popped in his head. Did she mean that she could love him all over again?

"You'll regret this Hermione," Ron said. "He'll never give you what I can, and you will _never_ be happy." And just like that, he walked off and disappeared.

Hermione's arms dropped as she pulled away from Severus, and walked back inside the house and towards the kitchen. She sat herself down into her chair, very much deep in thought. Ron's words echoed in her mind, and bothered her.

"Hermione? Do you want or need anything? A glass of water or juice to cool off and calm down?" Severus asked worriedly. He squatted down on his haunches in front of her, and looked up at sad brown eyes. When she didn't answer, he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to regret it, I don't think I can," she said softly. "You said you were allowing yourself to love me Severus, but can you? I'll admit I want to love you again, but not for nothing. If I have limited time, I want to make the most out of everything with you."

"Hermione I promised you I would try, and I never stopped trying," Severus said softly. He stood up and placed his brow against hers, still not letting go of her hand. "I'm getting there."

Hermione kissed Severus on his lips and sighed. "I want to get there too Severus."

Severus pulled her into his arms and held her close. He prayed to God and to Merlin that they would fall in love with each other soon.

-----

AN – Will their hearts ever be in the same place when it comes to love? **Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 22

With cold, angry black eyes, Severus stared at the press crowd that was gathered in front of his front gate. For the past two weeks, the press had been standing outside during the day, waiting for him and Hermione to come out and answer questions. They had been a pain to say the least to him, most especially his wife. Like they predicted, they would become the attention, attracting a media circus.

Prisoners in their own home are what they felt like. They couldn't apparate anywhere since the apparition point was beyond the secured wards. Muggle London trips haven't been taken since. Flooing was the way they traveled going to the hospital. Neither of them liked it, since it was a dirty way to travel with all the dust, but it was the only way to avoid the prying eyes of the media.

Severus or Hermione neither answered questions nor entertained any of them. it was no one's business and they wanted their privacy. However, there was a certain 'inside source' that spoke to several press icons such as Skeeter, stating that their marriage was a sham and more. In one word or name, that source was Weasley—Ronald Weasley.

They red headed arse kept on making up stories, and all this nonsense bullshit that had been printed in various newspapers and even mentioned on wizarding television during an interview.

---

"_Hermione and I talked, saying that she wanted to marry me right after the Marriage Law became abolished. We always loved each other, but she was forced to marry Snape. Instead of being free now, she's still forced to be with him, not because of the baby and all._

"_We started planning and everything for our wedding you know. Then suddenly she doesn't want to get married. He probably put her on a dark spell or something. Maybe he blackmailed or threatened her to stay with him._

"_I love her you know. I'd even treat the baby she is carrying as my own. He was a deatheater. Never really know what the man's capable of."_

---

Severus clenched his jaw and fists. Weasley had gone too far, and it affected Hermione too much, making her collapse the other day. The stress had finally got to her, that she cried even though she was angry, and at times, kept silent to herself. She was an emotional wreck with all the stress. He had to do something, and he was going to get on it right away. After buttoning up his robes, he walked out of his room, and made his way to her room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked sitting up on her bed as she saw her husband all dressed to leave somewhere.

Severus nodded at Remus who stood near Hermione's bed as he made his way towards the opposite end. "I just have to go somewhere, and I'll be back soon," he replied as he sat himself down on the side of the bed.

"But you never leave me," she pouted sadly.

Severus pulled her into his arms, and rubbed her back gently. "I'll just have to take care of something. I promise I'll be back later," he told her against her temple. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. There was some business that he had to take care of.

"Can't I come with you? I feel so trapped in here, I want to get out," Hermione said.

"Remus is here to keep you company until I return. When you are well and when the press isn't trying to pry in our lives, we'll do something special."

Hermione pulled away and frowned until she had a hunch about what he was going to do. "You're going to go and try to get the press off our backs aren't you? Or you're going to confront Ron and beat the crap out of him for lying."

The corner of Severus's mouth lifted up slightly as he tucked her curls behind her ears. "The first one yes, but the second one I wouldn't mind if I was sure he wouldn't press charges against me, and sentence me to Azkaban. I'm sure though that I would go as far as killing him if you asked me to. I told you, I would do everything and make sure that the press won't find or print the truth about you."

Hermione lowered her head and nodded.

"Do you want anything in particular for me to bring home later? A quarter pounder perhaps, and some chicken nuggets?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked up at Severus, having a small smile on her lips. "I'm craving for that actually."

"Whatever my lady wants," he smiled back.

Once again, Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. "I'll miss you," she confessed.

Severus felt his chest tighten at her words. "I'll be back before you know it," he told her. He gave her a firm kiss on her lips, and pulled away. "You still need to rest," he said bringing the blankets up to her chin. He gave her one last squeeze of her hand, and started to walk out the room. Once outside, he felt a hand on his arm and turned around.

"You're going to Malfoy aren't you?" Remus whispered to make sure that Hermione wouldn't hear with the door slightly open behind him.

"I must, it's the only way to make sure that we get them off our backs," Severus whispered back.

"What if he asks for the truth?"

"Then I have no choice but to tell him."

"What if he releases it himself?"

"Then I don't know," Severus hissed. "I am only hoping that he will do me this one favor for Hermione's sake, and not mine. Merlin knows I don't want the truth to come out, but there is no other option but to go to him."

"Be careful then," Remus said.

"Take care of her," Severus said before he decided the stairs.

-----

AN – If you go back to the beginning of this story, I only mentioned the Malfoys once, and they were portrayed as villains. You know me, and how I like to make them good guy, but it didn't start out that way here. I have several plans in my head as to where the story will go. We'll have to see where my muses take me. **Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 23

Severus walked into Malfoy Manor, and followed the house elf heading towards Lucius's study. He was nervous to say the least, but kept his cool façade features on his face. The blond wizard and he had had their differences and never saw eye to eye, even though the Malfoys turned against Voldemort last minute. He never trusted him, but now he had to put his trust into the wizard's hands, hoping that he would do this favor and keep his mouth shut.

"Ah, Severus, good to see you," Lucius greeted seeing Severus walk in. He was seated behind his desk, and stopped looking at his paper work. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the house elf, leaving him with his unexpected visitor. "What brings you here?"

"I need a favor," Severus answered, as he stood behind one the chairs, refusing to site when Lucius gestured him to. Crossing his arms over his chest, he just looked at Lucius.

Lucius arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Did he hear right? "Severus Snape, here to ask a favor from me," he said slyly. "Well, that's a first. Are you sure you haven't swallowed a potion that made you lose your mind?"

"I am not joking Malfoy!" he answered lowly. "I need this."

"Very well then, explain," Lucius said with a single nod.

"You own The Daily Prophet and is head of the Britain Wizarding Press Board," Severus started. "Tell those press eating buggers to mind their own business and give me and my wife the privacy we need!"

"Never fond of the spot light were you, and neither is your wife?" Lucius smirked. "Why are you still with her by the way? I liquidated my marriage as did Draco when the law became abolished. Don't tell me it's for the child, that's stupid really. Though I must say you put on quite a show with that Mudblood in Hogsmeade."

"Do _not_ address _my_ wife in that manner!" Severus warned, his jaw clenched tightly. "And for your information, it wasn't a show."

"I find that hard to believe when the both of you seemed like you didn't like each other before," Lucius said. "Is she good in bed Severus? Sadly you got her, and not me."

"You are walking a very thin line," Severus said, glaring daggers at him. He wanted to punch the lights out of the wizard who was pressing at his buttons, insulting his wife, and testing his limits, but no. Instead, he kept much of his anger to himself, reminding himself why he had approached the arrogant rude bastard in the first place.

"Defensive are we?" Lucius asked. "Never thought you'd be so over protective of her. Then again, you did save her a few times along with her best friend brats in Hogwarts during her schooling days."

"She is my wife and she is carrying my child," Severus reminded him. "I will do anything to protect them, no doubt. With that, the press better back off."

"Why Severus? The people have a right to know such things about their… _heroes_," Lucius said. They will continue because the both of you are the talk of town. It's how the industry works, and how money is made. Give me good reason as to why I should tell them to stay away from the both of you."

Severus gritted his teeth and turned on his heels, walking towards the window, and stared outside the lush Malfoy gardens. With his arms still crossed over his chest, he closed his eyes and asked himself if he were to tell Malfoy the truth. He listened to himself, and tried to get a feel of his gut. Nothing told him to be cautious, telling him that he was doing everything for his wife. "Her pregnancy is delicate," he finally spoke. "The stress, the press, everything has gotten to her, that she collapsed the other day. And I can't risk anything happening to her."

Lucius remained silent as he watched the dark wizard in front of him. He noticed that his walls were down, and there was something else that he tried to read. Was it possible that Severus was in love with her?

"If you want to know the entire truth, you must give me your word that you will speak to no one about it," Severus told Lucius as he turned his head to face him.

"No, I think I've heard enough," Lucius said softly.

Severus looked worriedly at Lucius. Wasn't he going to do anything?

"I'll get them off your backs like you asked. There's no need to explain further."

"Just like that?" Severus asked. "Aren't you going to ask something of me? Something in return? Blackmail even?"

Lucius shook his head, drumming his fingers on his desk. "There are a many things in this world that one shouldn't go through, and one of them are miscarriages," Lucius explained. "Narcissa and I always tried for a second child, but it was difficult with the miscarriages. So I can relate with what you're asking for. Tomorrow, they won't bother you anymore."

"Just like that?" Severus asked again surprised that Malfoy had just said yes to his favor so easily.

Lucius nodded. "I only hope that you will never go through what she and I did. As a husband and a father, it is the most indescribable pain imaginable."

"Go Severus," Lucius demanded back in his sternly tone as he got back to his work. "Tend to your wife."

"Thank you Lucius," Severus said softly.

When the door closed, the corner of Lucius's mouth lifted up slightly into a small smile. Even though how cold hearted and mean he seemed and how much people hated him, he still was human. The answer to his question then crossed his mind. Maybe Severus was in love with his wife, otherwise he wouldn't have come to him.

-----

AN – I don't think I can make Lucius super bad, no matter how hard I try. I really like the Malfoys good. Now the press won't be a problem. **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 24

"What's the surprise?" Hermione asked as she leaned against Severus, waiting impatiently as they rode in a muggle cab.

"We're almost there," Severus answered as the driver turned. A week had passed since his meeting with Lucius, and like he said, the press weren't bothersome to them anymore. Hermione had a glow back on her face, and was happier. Even the nuisance redhead wasn't a bother anymore.

Like Severus promised Hermione, when she was ready and well, he would have something special planned. That is exactly what he did, and he was about to show it to her. On the way, he was hoping that it would cheer her up some more. He loved to see her smile, never getting enough of it.

"Here we are," the cab driver said, pulling up into a hotel driveway.

Severus handed him a few bills, and helped Hermione out of the car. He then reached for the duffel bag on the car floor and closed the door behind him.

"The Savoy?" Hermione frowned as she looked at the hotel name above. "Why are we here?"

"We're here for the weekend," Severus said taking her hand. "I thought that maybe you wanted to get out from our world for a few days. Of course, we can always go out and do some shopping if you want and eat out. But there are more surprises upstairs," he said, kissing her nose. Nerves were getting him, and he hoped that she would like it.

---

Hermione took a few steps inside the junior suite, and she was speechless. With the closed curtains, the small tea light candles that were scattered around burned brightly underneath the soft room light. Her eyes and her feet followed the trail of scattered red rose petals that led to the bedroom. In the bedroom, more petals were scattered on the white bed sheets, as a few more candles were lit on the nightstands on both sides.

Everything was perfect and romantic. Simple is how it may have been, but it did seem like Severus went out on a limb. It all made Hermione's heart swell and feel overwhelmed. Her eyes started to fill as her lips trembled.

Severus walked to stand right behind Hermione, and wrapped her arms around her, settling his hands on the protruding belly as he pulled her against him. "You like it?" he murmured not far from her temple.

Hermione only nodded, sniffling loudly as she wiped a falling tear.

Instantly, Severus worried, and turned her in his arms. "You're crying," he told her. "Have I done something wrong? You don't like it? What?"

"Oh no Severus!" Hermione smiled through her tears. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest. "It's perfect. Just perfect."

Severus slightly smiled to himself feeling relieved, and rubbed her back gently as he embraced her. Her happy tears were something that he was still not used to because most of them were sad ones at times. "So, me wooing you some more is working then?"

"You don't hear me complaining," she answered softly. But there was one question that she needed to ask. She wanted him for weeks, and didn't want to be mistaken. "Though…"

"Though what?" he asked when she didn't continue.

Hermione tentatively looked up at him, and bit her bottom lip for a moment. "Is that all you came here for, to woo me? Is-is there something more?" she asked hopefully.

"You mean seduce you?" Severus questioned back in a silky voice. He smirked at her, and pushed the unruly curls that were on her face. "I do want to make love to you… only if that is what you want Hermione." He too was hopeful, but didn't want to force her into anything that she didn't want to do.

His words touched Hermione's heart as she smiled again. "You never—it was never like that before."

"There's a first time for everything," Severus said quietly as he slowly lowered his lips to hers.

They kissed for minutes, first softly, until it grew into a passionate one. Severus then lifted Hermione up into his arms, and walked towards the bed. He placed her down gently on it, breaking the kiss as he pulled away.

"Severus…" Hermione whimpered at the loss.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her as he started to unbutton her blouse. He undressed her like a very fragile gift, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. He had seen her naked many times before, but this was entirely different. The moment had to be perfect, especially for her.

After undressing her, he stood at the side of the bed and undressed himself. As he did so, he kept his eyes on Hermione. She was a sight to behold, rich and fertile with his child—like a Madonna.

Hermione's eyes were hungry, as her body begged for him. She reached out to him when he moved close to her, only to have her hand pushed away. "I've wanted you for weeks," she whined in a pout.

"And you will have me," Severus told her as he lay down on his side right next to her. He took hold of one of her hands, and placed it on her stomach. Suddenly, he felt a sudden jolt of sorts.

"OH my God!" Hermione gasped in disbelief. "Did you feel that? She kicked Severus, she kicked!" She laughed happily and turned to face Severus, surprised that he was actually smiling, which turned into a chuckle.

"There she goes again," Severus chuckled as he placed his palm more firmly on her skin so that he could feel the kick more. When he turned to Hermione, his chuckle slowly went down into silence, frowning at her. "Something on my face?"

"It's quite something to see you more than smile," Hermione replied. "You really are happy Severus—with me, and the baby?"

Severus's hand moved up to Hermione's face, the back of his fingers gently caressing her cheek. "Of course I am," he spoke. "And are you happy with me?"

"Very," Hermione replied as she wrapped her arm around her torso, and kissed him. Her fingers then traced patterns on his broad chest, traveling down to his navel, and then brushing lightly on his happy trail. When she reached his very erect cock, she took hold of it, and stroked him.

"Stop," Severus said, grabbing hold of her writs. "I'm not going to last, and it is I that should pleasure you." He moved to kneel between her legs, seeing her dripping for him.

"Then make love to me Sev, please," she pleaded, taking hold of his cock, and positioning him at her entrance. "I need you."

"Me being on top? Are you sure?" he asked with worry, caressing the insides of her thighs. "I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"I'm sure Sev," she answered tilting her hips up allowing the head of his cock to slip on. "Please!"

Severus made Hermione settle back down on the bed, and held onto the base of his cock until the head was inside again. He lowered his upper body down to hers, resting his weight on his elbows and held her beneath her shoulders. "Ready?" he asked, still a little unsure, and nervous himself.

Hermione replied with a nod.

Severus then moved his hips forward, slowly sinking in deep inside Hermione. He kept his eyes on hers, enjoying the feel of how she felt around him. When he was buried completely inside her, he kept still.

Overwhelmed with the feeling of completeness and happiness, Hermione started to sob as tears escaped from her eyes. "Sev…" she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She needed to feel more of him on her.

Severus kissed her tears away. Slowly, and surely, he started to thrust in and out of her. "I've got you Hermione. I'm right here with you," he told her. "Feel me."

Their bodies moved as one. The pace of Severus's thrusts only gained so much speed, but not too fast or hard. Hermione tilted her pelvis up in time with his, wanting him to get into her as deep as possible. After an hour of pleasuring each other, they had finally reached their peaks. For the first time, they came together, moaning each other's names in the process.

-----

AN – a romantic surprise along with some very sweet lemons. I had to change the rating to M. **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 25

Both Hermione and Severus were in the bathtub. He was behind her, as she was seated with her back towards him, between his legs. They had been there for well over an hour, enjoying the warmth of the water, and just relaxing.

"God… right there…" Hermione moaned as she kept her head on Severus's shoulder. Her eyes closed as she sighed, feeling him press on the tight knots in her lower back. A while ago, it started from her neck and shoulders, as his hands massaged her.

"Hurts?" Severus questioned on the skin of her neck as he pressed his palm behind her pelvis.

"No," Hermione answered. "You have magical fingers and hands. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"No but I am a wizard," he answered.

Hermione opened her eyes, and turned, frowning at her husband, who was just smirking. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe," he replied.

Hermione laid her head back on Severus's shoulder again. "You are full of surprises Severus Snape." When she felt his hands move onto her stomach, she placed hers on top of his, entwining their fingers.

"Feeling better?"

"Much," she replied. "Thank you, not just for the massage, for this weekend. Really had fun."

"As did I," Severus told her.

They had made love every night, and just went out for a short walk and a small meal during the day. Shopping wasn't done much, only when Hermione spotted something that she liked from the windows. It really was just a weekend were the enjoyed each others' company, and being more open to each other.

"But we have to get started on the baby shopping," he reminded her. "And plan on the nursery. Which makes want to ask, are we going to move to my room and change your room into a nursery?"

Hermione turned her head and smiled up at him. "I don't mind as long as you always sleep next to me."

"You know I will," Severus said, rubbing his nose against hers.

"We'll have to put some actually color on the walls though with some design. Pink with pony unicorns maybe," she suggested. When she saw Severus slightly scowl, she giggled. "Not everything can be left neutral or black. Our little baby girl will want color, and there is nothing wrong with baby pink."

"Fine," Severus grumbled, giving in. It wasn't like she was asking him to wear pink.

"I know that you've done a lot for me, and spoil me even, but I'm afraid that you'll spoil our daughter rotten when the time comes," Hermione said. "She'll drag you by your nose before you know it."

"Can't complain there." He promised himself that he was going to try and be a good father, and be nothing like his abusive father. It was possible, after all, he never imagined being a good husband, and yet he was with Hermione if he wanted to be.

Hermione sighed contently and rubbed her belly as she felt his finger trace around her navel. "We haven't even thought of any names or decided on any. Do you have a particular choice?"

"Anything with an S is sounds good to me," Severus replied. "Sara, Serena, Samantha."

"They all sound good to me."

"What about you?" Severus asked. "Any name choices?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Just as long as she's as healthy as a button, I'm happy. I want her to be able to live life to the fullest, and be the happiest little girl that she can be. I want her to be able to smile without a care in a world. Merlin knows what kind of life we lived when Voldemort was alive. But things are different now. I want her to be loved… and I want her to know… that I loved her." She was starting to get all emotional and choked up at the thought of dying again.

"Hermione, I thought we talked about this?" Severus said quietly, pressing his brow onto her temple. He could feel his chest tighten with worry. He hated it when she was so negative, and sometimes wanted to shout at her. But he didn't have it in him to fight with her, or hurt her. "You're not going to die. I can't, won't, and I'm not going to lose you."

Hermione turned and allowed her brow to lean on his. One of her hands went up to the back of his neck as she gently rubbed it and pulled him towards her. She didn't know exactly what to say, and could hear the fear, anger and desperation in his voice. She gave him a firm kiss on his lips and pulled back. "You promised before that you would love our daughter and I need to hear you say it again."

"I promise," he said.

"Love her enough for the both of us if I'm not there—"

"Hermione—"

"Say it. I need to hear you say it," she said tersely.

"I promise," Severus said brokenly.

"There she goes again," Hermione commented, feeling their daughter kick. Ever since the first kick the other night, the kicks were quite frequent.

"She's strong, just like you," Severus said.

"I'm only this strong because you're around to take care of me," Hermione admitted. "Things might be different if you weren't around."

"And I will always be around," he promised, as one arm traveled up beneath her breasts, hugging her close, and molding his body around hers.

"This is weekend has been the most romantic thing that we've ever done," Hermione spoke. She brought her hands up to the surface of the water, and saw that the tips of her fingers had turned prune. Still, she didn't want to leave the tub. "It's like the honeymoon we've never had."

"And where would you like to go?" he asked curiously.

"I've never really been out of the UK. Maybe another European country. Have you went to others?" she asked.

"I have," Severus replied. "Greece, France, and even Spain to name a few."

"I'm jealous," Hermione said.

Severus kissed the back of her head. "When we can, I promise I will take you anywhere you want for our honeymoon."

"You've made so many promises to me already."

"And I won't make them unless I intend to."

Hermione hugged herself and continued to enjoy the feel of her husband around her. She wished that she could freeze time and stay with him in the tub forever. However, there were only a few hours left until they had to check out, and go back home. It was nice to escape from the reality of it all, even if it was just a moment.

-----

AN – I'm all teary… **Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 26

A few weeks had passed, and a lot had happened. Hermione's room was made into a a baby pink nursery. Baby pink was the main color, with some white, along with different hues of pink that were around the room with regards to furniture and other baby related accessories. The name Snape was also embroidered in towels, bags, and blankets. Hermione put much love into designing the room, along with Severus who continued to be at her side and watch her glow. Hermione was already five and a half months along, and Severus felt very smug that she was carrying his child happily.

They even went out to wizarding establishments, and as promised, were given their freedom of privacy. When Severus looked around, there wasn't a single person from the press following them, and taking pictures. Even the bitch Skeeter was gone. Severus was glad that Lucius kept to his word. It made him think that the man had changed somewhat. At first he thought that Lucius turned towards the Light because of pure selfishness. But then it occurred to him that it wasn't that. Perhaps the wizard did notice his mistakes after all, and wanted to make them right.

"Oh, Flourish and Botts!" Hermione said in excitement as she and her husband walked towards it. "Let's go inside and see if they have anything new."

Severus couldn't answer because he was dragged in by her when she pulled at his hand. He wasn't going to complain though because there was really nothing to complain about. With all the shopping, books were his second interest really. Well, they used to be his first until the baby came into the picture.

Across the street, a wizard with blue eyes and matching red hair saw them. Angry, and fuming, Ron marched down the street, wand in hand. Hermione was his and he was going to prove it, and get her.

Once inside, Severus noticed that there weren't much people around. There was only the cash register at the counter, and Lucius Malfoy himself browsing some books, until the blond wizard saw him.

Hermione stiffened when she too saw Lucius. She pressed herself as close as she could to Severus, afraid as to what might happen.

"Fancy seeing the both of you here," Lucius said with a slight smile as he walked towards the couple. He nodded at Severus and then at Hermione. "You look well Mrs. Snape. I trust that the press have left you to your privacy."

Hermione frowned at Lucius. Why did he ask such a question like that? What did he know about it? Was he one of those that were fascinated by the stories of her and her husband that were printed all over the news just weeks ago?

"Go to the area you want and I will follow," Severus told Hermione as he gave her a nudge away from him.

For a second, Hermione frowned at Severus, and then at Lucius. What where they up to and what was going on? Turning her head, she then made it towards the new arrivals section.

"She doesn't know?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't tell her I went to you for help," Severus replied. "I didn't know how she'd take it with her not liking you at all. It would have been more stressful for her."

"Well, you should get to her," Lucius told Severus. "Wouldn't want her to worry now would we?"

Severus gave a curt nod at the blonde wizard and went to find his wife.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked when he stood next to her, a palm on the small of her back. "Since when was he actually ever civil to us?"

"He's a changed man Hermione, believe it," Severus spoke softly.

Hermione looked at Severus with the deepest frown she had. "And this is from the man who supposedly was his arch enemy at one point." When Severus didn't say anything she saw an odd look on his face. "You aren't telling me something. What is it?"

"It's nothing. I didn't want you to worry."

"Tell me," she said placing a hand on her hip as she turned and faced him. The glare that she gave him was one of anger and not worry.

Severus sighed, knowing he couldn't hide it anymore. "He's the reason why the press hasn't been harassing us with questions. He's the head of the press board and owns the Daily Prophet. I asked him the other week to tell them to back off."

"Just like that?" Hermione questioned. "Does he know about my condition?"

"There was no need to explain when I said your pregnancy was delicate. He just said he'd do the favor and he did. I didn't need to explain to him about your kidney problem, and he won't speak to the press. If he intended to, don't you think he would've done it already?"

"I guess," Hermione said quietly, seeing it that way.

"I'll go over to the potions section," Severus informed Hermione. "Don't stress over it or anything." He gave her firm kiss on the lips and side stepped around Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened once Severus stepped away. She saw Ron, with his wand drawn at her husband. When his mouth opened, Hermione reached for Severus's arm, and shouted, "Severus!" Moving in front of him, the last thing she saw was a steak of light, along with an immense amount of pain, before blacking out.

-----

AN – Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! **Review! Review! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 27

One of the private waiting rooms at St. Mungo's hospital, though only occupied with three people, was in complete chaos. With the door closed, the shouts of a completely angered man could be heard from the outside. The voice alone made people stay clear away from the door thinking that it was going to explode at any moment.

"What the hell is with you Weasley?!" Severus shouted at Ron. He wanted to so get back at the stupid boy for harming his wife, and possibly even strangle him to death. However it wasn't possible with Lucius holding him firmly from behind as he struggled to break free. "Now _my wife_ is in the emergency room, and it's your entire fault!"

Ron glared angrily at Severus as he remained seated in a chair, pressing an arm to his side. Earlier at Flourish and Blotts, Lucius had tackled him down to the ground before he could try and cast another hex at Severus. He probably had a bruised rib, but the other two wouldn't let him see a healer. "It was meant for you, not her!" he replied through clenched teeth. "And she's supposed to be mine, not yours!"

"Fuck you! Your obsession is really twisted." Severus growled as he continued to fight against Lucius. "She was never meant to be yours, but mine, and mine alone."

"You're the one that's mental," Ron stated. "Who's going to believe that you two are actually in love? I had everyone's attention; the public was starting to believe me. You however, paid them off. Think just 'cause you're rich you can do whatever you want, and get whatever you can?"

"For your information," Lucius started, "I was the one that called off the press."

The corner of Ron's mouth tweaked. "Oh, why am I not surprised? Two death eaters teaming up. That's the truth right there. You both should be in Azkaban!"

"_You_ should be the one in Azkaban!" Severus shouted with rage.

Ron shook his head. "Least I hope that Hermione loses that _spawn _of yours. After, she'll come running to me noticing her mistakes. Thanks to me, she'll see that I was right all along."

Severus finally broke free from the other wizard's hold, but it was Lucius who did loosen his own hold. The boy needed a beating again, and it had to come from Severus himself. The tackle that he had given earlier wasn't enough, and it didn't seem like he was a single bit afraid, or sorry for what he had done.

Ron let out a painful grunt as he was launched at, and beaten towards the ground. He closed his eyes, trying to push Severus's hands away, but to no avail, one punch led to another, and another. Not only did his ribs hurt, but his face as well, turning up all bloody, and some parts broken.

"That was a mistake!" Severus said aloud, not caring that his knuckles were splitting. "Don't ever wish that on my unborn child otherwise, you yourself would wish that you were dead if anything happens to her." With all his rage built up towards Ron, he didn't notice or bother the tears that were burning and rolling down his cheeks. No, he couldn't handle it if anything happened to his family, most especially if he lost them both.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Remus, Harry, Arthur, Molly, Poppy and Albus all walked in. For a very brief second, they watched what was happening. Severus was beating up Ron, while Lucius just stood still and watched from one end of the room.

"Severus!" Remus said as he finally jumped in with Harry, trying to pull the very angry wizard off Ron.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Molly asked angry as she went over to her son, and with her husband, they helped him sit up in a chair. "Really Severus, I don't see why you have to beat him up so badly," she scolded.

"He's the reason why Hermione's here!" Severus said as he struggled between the two. "Do you realize what you have done boy?!"

Ron could only groan in pain as his parents looked at him with a frown of disappointment.

"I don't understand," Arthur spoke.

"He threw a hex behind Severus's back, and it was Hermione that took the blow," Lucius explained.

"Is this true?" Molly asked Ron as her eyes narrowed at him.

"You gonna take the side of two death eaters Mum?" Ron muffled into his shirt as he wiped some of the blood off his face. "They brainwashed her believe me."

"I told you to leave them alone," Harry said aloud, also very angry at his friend.

"Whose side are you on?" Ron asked in disbelief. "There's as well? Screw you Harry."

Molly raised a hand behind Ron's head, and slapped him very hard. "You are no longer my son," she stated and walked far away from him.

Albus looked at Severus and then said, "You can press charges."

"Trust me," Severus said as he shrugged out of the hold of Remus and Harry, "I will." With tears still streaming down his cheeks, he started to speak brokenly. "But if Hermione dies as well as my daughter, I wouldn't mind killing you. Azkaban or the dementor's kiss doesn't mean anything to me when I have nothing else to live for."

"Die?" Ron snorted. "Just a severe pain hex that knocked her out. It won't kill her."

Severus looked at Ron dangerously. "That's where you're wrong Weasley. Why do you think we needed to take time away from teaching?"

"What?" Harry asked, trying to figure out exactly what he meant.

Arthur only looked at Severus with a look of worry in his face, as his wife gasped putting a shaky hand up to her mouth.

"Chronic kidney failure," was all Severus could say.

Dr. Andrew McGregor walked into the room with a knock, and stood at the door with a male trainee standing behind him. "Professor Snape, I need to talk to you," he said.

Severus didn't say anything and walked out the room with the doctor.

The trainee stared at Ron with a frown. "Do you want me to call for another healer?"

"Don't give him any anesthetics," Lucius said as he reached for his cane. "The press will have a field day about this when it gets out. I'll deal with them now." with that, he walked out of the room, hearing the harsh tone of Mrs. Weasley's voice as she shouted at, or rather, who used to be her son.

-----

AN – Sorry it took a while to update. Things have been affecting me, and it's kicked my writer's block in a few times. Please, as always… **Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 28

Severus stared at his unconscious wife as he held on to her hand, as he remained seated by her bedside. She seemed so fragile—more fragile than ever before with her tone color being very pale. All these contraptions were monitoring her and their unborn child. Every beep that the machines made did make his own heart beat with nervousness.

The condition in which Hermione was in was more in a guarded state, Dr. McGregor told him earlier. The hex that hit her did take its toll on her body, making one of her kidneys cease to function indefinitely. Miraculously, she didn't have a miscarriage, and the baby seemed fine. For Hermione herself however, her chances of survival, if she didn't have the transplant soon, became very, very, very thin. She had to survive within the next two weeks, otherwise, the baby would also become a loss.

When Severus felt Hermione's hand move ever so slightly, until she squeezed him weakly, he moved as close as he could to her, and looked down at her. "Hermione?" his voice croaked. He felt somewhat relieved that she woke up and kissed her brow lovingly.

Hermione flinched slightly. The lower part of her abdomen and back ached very much, but that wasn't what she was worried about. "The baby?" she asked in panic.

"Is fine Hermione," Severus assured her. With his other hand, he placed it on her protruding stomach and caressed it.

"Ron, he—"

"I know," Severus interrupted. "I've pressed charges and he will go to Azkaban. I'm not surprised that he doesn't feel a single bit sorry at what he has done." He had to tell her about the news of her health, but didn't know how or where to begin. Not being able to look at her, he lowered his head next to hers, and nuzzled his nose against the side of her cheek.

"Hold me Severus, please," she said in a weak plea.

Severus did as Hermione asked. After helping her shift a little further towards the other side of the bed, he lay down next to her, and also aided her to turn and shift towards him. He cradled her head to his chest as he held on to her with both arms wrapped around her. "Okay now?" he asked as he rubbed the small of her back, when he saw her wince in pain.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "This is much better, even though I ache like hell."

"I'd rather prefer it if I was in your position. I don't like seeing you in pain, and I wish I could take it all away from you."

Hermione snuggled up against him more, placing an arm around his chest. When she moved and placed her head on his shoulder, there was something amiss about him she could tell. "There's something you're not telling me."

Severus looked into deep brown amber eyes that he loved so much. No, it wasn't just the eyes, but Hermione as a whole. Every beat that his heart made, ached for her. "Hermione…" he started, "Dr. McGregor said that you might not make it these next two weeks. Your body is now working on just one kidney."

Hermione couldn't say anything, but just gulped at her worries. She bent her head slightly and allowed her brow to rest on Severus's mouth. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought that her worst fears were becoming reality.

"Please Hermione," he murmured against her skin. "We can try again for another—"

"No Sev, don't," she interrupted him in a sob. "Don't ask me to give her up because I won't. I've made up my mind long ago. It's only two more weeks. I've come so far and now I'm so close. I can't live with myself if I give her up. Don't ask me to, please… it's hurting me."

"What about us? What about me? Do I mean anything to you?"

Hermione broke out into more sobs as she placed a hand behind his neck and held on tightly. "We've come so far Severus. You mean… everything. Don't make me give her up. I can do this, believe me. I'll push for the two weeks. Have faith in me please. I need you to."

"I'll give you faith and whatever else you want," Severus said holding onto her tightly. "I love you," he croaked. Finally, he said the words, and realized just how true they were. "I love you Hermione, more than you and I can imagine."

Hermione pulled away, and stared at Severus through her many tears. She noticed that he too had tears, but very few. She didn't know when it happened, but she knew that over the weeks, she did fall in love with him again at some point. Or maybe her feelings for him were just buried somewhere else in her heart. "I love you too."

Severus kissed Hermione softly, tasting the saltiness of her tears. He was supposed to be happy, but he wasn't. He pressed his forehead against hers and softly said, "I told you I can't lose you, I can't… I need you."

Hermione placed a hand on Severus's chest, atop of where his heart was. "You'll never lose me Sev. This is where I'll be always."

Severus shook his head. He wasn't going to accept it. For weeks he felt like he felt happy, happy as in the happiest moment in his life. Now here he was, and it seemed like his happiness was being robbed from him, slipping away. He couldn't force Hermione that he knew. But part of him couldn't sacrifice his unborn daughter either. He was standing at the most complicated crossed roads of his life. If he could, he would back track, but life was really just a one way street.

"You promised you'd take me to different places," Hermione told Severus. "Tell me about Greece. Take me there."

In a soft, baritone and broken voice, Severus started to tell Hermione about Greece. He told her about the sunsets that cast over the Santorini Island and how it looked when the golden light danced across the calm water. He also told her about the many things they could do, and how romantic it all was. Later, it eventually became a story of the perfect honeymoon they could have… or probably not. With Hermione's silent smiles though, it really felt like they were there. She never complained and fell sound asleep soon after.

-----

AN – (speechless…)


	29. Chapter 29

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Chapter 29

The two weeks passed by quickly, and within that time, a lot has happened.

Hermione had a little talk with Harry when he asked her why she didn't tell him. Her answer to him was that she didn't want him to worry so much. It was her Gryffindor pride that didn't want his pity.

Of course, Harry understood her, and couldn't be mad. He apologized to her for not being able to control Ron some more. Never had he imagined his _ex-best friend_ to go so far. Ron's sentence to Azkaban was something that he approved and hand nothing against. What he did you Hermione was beyond wrong and selfish. Though Ron said he did everything in the name of love, there was nothing he understood could define as love in his actions.

Many other guests came and visited Hermione—staff members of Hogwarts and even the entire Weasley clan. There wasn't a dry eye in the room once they entered, but, they kept to themselves as best as they could, not wanting Hermione to see them cry, because they didn't want her to worry so much.

The partial truth had to come out eventually, as the public knew that something dramatic did happen, sending Hermione to the hospital. Lucius himself got a statement from Severus which was then published in The Daily Prophet. The entire truth wasn't printed, but merely stated that she was having a difficult pregnancy and almost miscarried since her assault.

The way the public reacted to the story took Severus by surprise. Soon enough, people were sending flowers, cards, and well wishes, not just for Hermione and their unborn child, but for him as well.

Severus remained seated at his wife's side. He rarely had left his place next to the bed, and kept his hold on her hand even when she was asleep. Remus was the one that would go to his house and get whatever he needed such as clothes. He took his showers in the bathroom inside the private room they were in. they were quick, as he wanted to be at her side as much as he could.

He would continue to tell her stories, and even read some of the books that she asked him to. Sometimes Severus would just sit there, and hold her as she would grimace and moan in pain. He knew she was a fighter, but it was getting harder for her with every passing day. Sometimes she couldn't take the pain and would be given something to make her sleep. Other times, she refused to be put to sleep, wanting to spend as much conscious and private time with him as possible.

Severus sighed and scratched the beard that had grown on his cheeks quickly, along with a mustache to match. He hadn't shaved a single day since they had entered the hospital. He wasn't thinking too much for himself but for Hermione of course. But he didn't forget that he was her transplant match so he had to take care of himself at some point, and made certain to eat proper meals, and made sure he was healthy enough until he would have his kidney taken out.

The last few days in the two weeks were particularly tough. Hermione's health only seemed to drop as she ended up not being able to wake up anymore. Her blood pressure wasn't stable either at times, and dropped to a low level on occasion. During these time was when Severus kept silent to himself, and prayed to whatever or whoever God existed giving Hermione the strength she needed.

"Morning," Dr. McGregor greeted everyone in the room followed by another healer. "We are on the sixth month exactly, and we will perform the transplant for Mrs. Snape today. This here is Dr. David Darcy, and will be the OB-GYN on the case and perform the cesarean."

Dr. Darcy greeted everyone in the room. Them being Albus, Minerva, Remus, Harry, Poppy and even Lucius. He glanced at Hermione on the bed, and looked at her charts.

"Professor Snape, it is my understanding that you wish for madam Pomfrey to be there in the operating room during the proceedings?" Dr. McGregor asked.

"Will you?" Severus asked softly as he looked at Poppy.

"Of course Severus," Poppy replied.

"First we have to ask you some questions Prof—" Dr. McGregor was interrupted by a loud beeping coming from one of Hermione's machines. He went to the machine right away and examined her vitals. "This is the lowest her blood pressure has been in days," he stated.

"It's still dropping," Poppy said in nervousness.

"We have to get into surgery now," Dr. Darcy stated. "She's not going to make it."

"Hermione!" Severus said when he stood up. He was going to say something into her ear, but was only pulled away by Dr. McGregor.

"You have to be prepped for surgery Professor," he told him. When Severus started to fight back wanting to make his way back to his wife, he only pushed him further away. "You need to be prepped!"

"I am not leaving my wife!" Severus growled.

"You will be in the same operating room as her. When Darcy performs the C section, I take out one of your kidneys. It'll be quick. I will not waste another second arguing with you," Dr. McGregor stated firmly.

It was then the others understood what that meant. Hermione's kidney donor was Severus himself.

"Come now Severus, I'll help you prep," Poppy stated taking him by the arm.

Severus allowed him to be pulled out of the room. He looked over his shoulder and heard commotions as other healers rushed inside.

---

Inside the operating room and very heavily sedated with anesthetics, everything seemed to be in slow motion for Severus. Even the voices of people were echoing in his ears. He tried to focus at Poppy who was holding his mask above him. When the witch told him to count to ten, he couldn't be bothered. He turned his head and looked at the other operating table a few feet away from him. Doctors and healers were scrambling around Hermione.

The sound of the cardiac machine flat lining was what echoed loudly in his hears. He wanted to shout for Hermione and run to her. He couldn't however, and very soon, slipped into unconsciousness.

-----

AN – Me: Evil again. You: **Review** again and tell me how you feel, threaten me, etc. We've done this many times before.


	30. Chapter 30

AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

Epilogue

Inside his chambers, Severus lay on his stomach in the living room floor as he graded papers. Usually there would be a smirk on his face when he was working, but there was a small smile that graced upon his lips. In front of him, he watched his three year old daughter color and draw with her crayons.

"Daddy this pink!" the little girl smiled brightly as she pointed on her random shapes and lines on the parchment. Pink was her favorite color, and most of her clothes were pink as well.

"I see that Princess," Severus said, proud of his daughter. He already knew that his daughter was going to be a very bright and powerful witch. She was his pride and joy, for she definitely was Daddy's little girl.

Miracle Angelica Snape was her full name. Severus was the one who named her when he saw her for the first time. She was a miracle and looked very angelic. There was no other perfect name that came to mind, and he really didn't bother with the S's like he planned. She was stunningly beautiful at such a young age, with a full head of black curls, and a pair of rich brown eyes. She liked being the center of attention and was spoiled rotten by many, including her godparents.

Poppy was Miracle's godmother. It was the healer that first held her right after she was born. She herself cleaned her up and smiled when the little one cried with a strong pair of lungs. Lucius on the other hand was her godfather. Without him being in the bookstore and going after Ron, things could've been worse. He helped Severus a few times, and never asked for anything in return. The both became friends, and were no longer enemies.

"Guess whose home?" Hermione asked as she walked through the door.

"Mummy!" Miracle said aloud as she jumped to her feet and ran into her mother's arms. Her eyes quickly caught sight of a bright red box and squealed happily as she reached for it.

Hermione too had her own miracle. That day on the operating table, she did flat line. Luckily, the healers were able to revive her, and when she was rolled out of the O.R. she had a very strong kidney inside her. Over the next few days that passed, she was still monitored very closely just in case her body rejected the kidney. But that never happened. The kidney was accepted by her body easily, and soon, very much functioning with her own system.

It wasn't until the first night they had come back home from the hospital when Hermione figured out that Severus was her donor. The truth to her wasn't as shocking, but rather more emotional.

---

_Hermione was seated on the bed, and watched Severus walk out of the bathroom in his pajama bottoms. When he walked towards her, she frowned at the sight of a new and fresh scar right on his lower left abdomen._

"_You okay Love?" Severus asked as he stood between her legs. "Do you need anything?"_

"_What is this?" Hermione asked as her finger traced along the straight on his skin. "Did you get into an accident or something?"_

_Severus sighed, and shook his head. He knew the truth would have come out eventually, and he couldn't hide it or deny it. "It's nothing Hermione. Just a… surgical scar."_

_Hermione frowned as she tried to make sense of it all. Then, as if she was slapped in the face, her breath hitched when she understood. "You—it was you who was my donor?" she asked him through her tears._

_He could only nod in return._

"_Even before you loved me, you were willing to give it to me?" she asked._

_Severus held Hermione against him and softly replied with another question, "How could I not?"_

_Hermione planted small soft kisses along the scar. She hugged Severus around his waist and nuzzled her nose into his happy trail. Not only was he in her heart, but literally, a part of his was inside her body. He helped her go through the most difficult part of her life, and because of him, she was living and well._

---

As Severus moved to sit up straight, he watched Miracle make her way towards the coffee table and open her favorite possession at that time. "Another Happy Meal? She gets her junk food habits from you," he stated as he pulled Hermione to sit down astride his lap. He ignored the paper bag that was offered to him and set it aside. "Poppy told me you went out for a walk," he stated. Hermione had been feeling sickly lately and it worried him.

"I checked up with her and I'm fine Sev, really," Hermione assured him. "I just needed some time to walk around a bit, and stopped by McDonald's. Now don't you want your own Happy Meal?" She got the paper bag and grinned at him as she gave it to him.

"Happy Meals for grownups? That's a first," Severus said. He still wasn't a fan of fast food or junk food. Still, he ate them on occasion when they would go to muggle London with Miracle, or during anniversaries. Ironically, McDonald's became their special place after that first date.

"I ordered that especially for you, with the Hermione surprise of course."

Severus opened the bag, seeing his quarter pounder and fries with disappointment. "I've been fooled. There is no prize," he stated looking at Miracle playing with her red car.

"Because you're not going to get yours in months," she replied.

Severus thought about what Hermione was trying to tell him, until his eyes widened in awe. "You're—"

"Pregnant," Hermione continued. She bit her lip and was somewhat nervous. "I know we haven't talked about having another child and again this is completely unplanned but—." She was interrupted when Severus planted his lips on hers and kissed her.

"I am ecstatic, and over the moon," Severus said when he pulled back. "I couldn't be happier." He kissed her again for a few moments until he thought of something. "How about we take that long awaited honeymoon we always wanted? You still want to go to Greece?"

"Yes, oh my God, yes!" Hermione said loudly, laughing as she threw her arms around him, and kissed him soon after. Their kiss however was short lived when Miracle came running at them, shoving between her parents and setting herself on Hermione's lap.

"Me likey kisses," she pouted.

Hermione and Severus laughed at daughter and showered her with just as much kisses as she liked.

For over three years, their hearts were no longer solitary. And that is how it remained to be forever.

**THE END**

-----

AN – A happy ending like I promised. No one died and no more evil cliffies :). Thank you to all of you, and I hope you all enjoyed the story overall. Please favorite it, and **review** it if you want to. Now I shall get back to my other stories and see where the plot bunnies take them.


End file.
